Stupid Love Songs
by Reignstein
Summary: This is the story of Yamamoto Megumi, the girl who never gave up on love. Well, what if it was love that gave up on her? What if the guy she loved was engaged to another girl? What if the one proof she had of him returning her feelings were children he never even knew about? What happens then?
1. PROLOGUE: I Hate This Part

_**Title: **__Stupid Love Songs  
__**Posted: **08/19/12  
**Main Pairing: **S__aiga Yahiro & Yamamoto Megumi__**  
Side Pairings: **__Yamamoto Jun & Ushikubo Sakura, Tsuji Ryuu & Finn Coupe Schuzette, Karino Tadashi & Toudou Akira, Takishima Kei & Hanazono Hikari  
__**Rating: **T_

**Disclaimer: **_I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less. _

**Summary: **_This is the story of Yamamoto Megumi, the girl who never gave up on love. Well, what if it was love that gave up on her? What if the guy she loved got engaged to another girl? What if the one proof she had of him returning her feelings was a child he never even knew about? What happens then?_

_**AN: **__This is a future based fic that is based on both the anime and the manga! Some scenes may be related to things that happened in either of the two, and I hope that most of you know that this is FanFiction and not the original so do expect some differences. Send me suggestions if you would like or leave it as a review, just don't flame. After all, why waste time hating when you can read another story in this archive, yes? I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"_The world slows down, but my heart beats fast right now. I know this is the part where the end starts."  
~Pussycat Dolls (I Hate This Part)_

* * *

_**February 14 (Four Years Prior)**_

When the date Fourteenth of February was spoken of, what do you think about? To girls this was the day that was sometimes most important to them. The day of love, the day they could confess, the day they would go on dates with boyfriends, the day to make chocolate for that one special person that held their heart in the palm of their hands. To boys, it would be the day they find out who among the female population liked them, the day that they would be obliged to take their girlfriends out, and maybe even the day they would pick the girl who would be lucky enough to get a return gift on the special day on the Fourteenth of March (formally known as White Day).

Yes, indeed, the special day titled Valentine's Day was always one of the busiest days for chocolaiteers, women in love, and florists as well! In the Yamamoto Household, however, the fourteenth day of the second month was something more than just the day of love. It was much more than a normal holiday. To be honest, the holiday seemed to be forgotten due to all the preparations being made. What was the occasion you ask? Where's the fun in telling you all the answer so suddenly?

"Megumi-chan!" A hyperactive Yamamoto Rin shouted, barging into her precious daughter's room. Of all the days in the year, this was the one day that both the heads of the Yamamoto Family made an effort to be at home with their precious twins. "I have the prettiest dress for you to wear at the party tonight!" The woman continued on, twirling around the room with a wide smile spread across her beautiful face. Sadly, her daughter couldn't care less what Rin was currently blabbering about. Megumi had her own problems to worry about after all.

Rin was greeted by the sight of her daughter sprawled out atop her bed, magnetic writer (or magic board) beside her, did she need it. Scrunched up and balled pieces of paper were scattered at the foot of her bed, while a notebook was sitting in front of her (obviously having suffered abusive ripping from how thin it now was). A headset was resting on Megumi's ears, sending out a mix of classical music produced by her father and songs that were performed by her mother. Classical music has always been good for the brain, and boy did Megumi need her brain to work for her now.

"Megumi-chan?" The once excited mother's enthusiasm was gone when she seemed to notice the serious look her daughter had adorned on her face. It was amusing to see her be this way, but Rin was not quite used to her daughter being so distressed. _What was with all the paper? What was Megumi upped to? Did Jun know the answer? Did this have something to do with Saiga-kun? Oh! My Megumi-chan is all grown up!_ Those were the questions running within the brain of the female head of the Yamamoto Family. How she managed to get from one thought to another and connect things still remain a mystery to this day.

"_Looking deep into your eyes, I feel a pounding in my chest. Feeling your hands entwined with mine, I forget about all the rest. Have you thought of love to be something special? Considered it to be something good? If no then that's too bad. I'm sure my heart you always had…"_

Rin could hear the lyrics from Megumi's headset and smiled slightly. It was one of her older songs, one she had written for the father of her two beloved children. She knew, very well, that Megumi wanted to follow on in her footsteps and perform on that stage with the spotlight finally directed at her. Now with all the producers who knew about her heavenly voice, that dream was becoming less of a _dream_ and slowly turning into a real possibility. A reality. Rin couldn't be prouder of Megumi.

Then again, the fact Megumi was listening to her song and gradually growing popular as a rising star did not change anything. Rin was still curious as to what her daughter was upped to.

Walking up to her daughter's bed, Rin quietly tried to peek over her Megumi's shoulder. Nothing was written on the notebook at all, making the mother confused all the more. Picking up a piece of paper from the floor, she un-crumpled it and stared at the neat handwriting that Megumi possessed. "KYAA!" Rin suddenly shouted, Megumi taking out her headset with wide eyes as she was shocked by the sudden disturbing sound. "My Megumi-chan is writing her own songs!" The mother was overjoyed, but Megumi's face grew red with embarrassment. Obviously all was not as it seemed. Megumi was not happy about her mother's rather childish antics.

"**Mother, what are you doing here?!"** Megumi wrote on the magic board, trying to distract her mother from the paper she currently had in her hands. No one was supposed to see her compositions, especially not her mother! She wanted to actually finish one and perform it before getting discovered. Life is unfair, things don't always tend to end up the way we want them to. How annoying.

"Megumi-chan! Why haven't you been singing your compositions? Your father could easily produce your single and—" Of course, Megumi expected this reaction. Her question was pushed aside as her mother hugged her tightly and began ranting about how her songs should be recorded and be heard by all the people in Japan—no, the world!

"**Mother!" **Megumi wrote again, placing the board directly in front of her mother's face. **"Please tell me why you were looking for me."** Was also written, and immediately the older woman smiled widely and stood Megumi up from her bed. At least the topic of her compositions was pushed away for the mean time, though Megumi was not excited about what her mother had originally planned to say either. She just didn't want to explain her compositions, she also did not want to handle the questions her mother would throw at her about who her _inspiration_ was to write such cute and lovely love songs.

"That reminds me!" Rin exclaimed, dragging Rin out of her room. "You have a fitting for the perfect dress!" Fitting? Megumi was slightly confused. She did not remember scheduling a fitting, and she also remembered already buying a dress! Her mother really, always wanting to dress her up like a pretty little doll. It could get annoying sometimes, but Megumi did not have much room to complain. She, after all, agreed with her mother's taste of clothing as well. "You'll look so cute for Saiga-kun!"

_Saiga-kun_, the named seemed to echo and reverberate within Megumi's brain as a rosy blush decided to make its way across her cheeks. The mere thought of her pale pink haired fake boyfriend was enough to send a reaction, what more when she finally saw him that coming night? Megumi just knew he would tease her endlessly, especially because she was his _date_ for the evening. Even if it was fake, they both genuinely seemed to enjoy each other's company.

"Mom? Megumi-chan?" It was Jun, coming out of his room, that stopped the overly excited mother from her running and dragging Megumi. "What's going on?" Rin's eyes were sparkling as she caught sight of her cute son, taking his hand and suddenly dragging him along as well. "Megumi-chan?" Jun asked, turning to his sister with confused eyes. This was not what he was expecting when he decided to investigate the ruckus that seemed to be coming from the room next to his (Megumi's bedroom).

"**Fitting"** Megumi tried to write on her magic board, showing it to Jun. Her hand writing was messy (due to being dragged around and her other hand being held in a tight grip), but her twin brother was able to make out the one word. A sigh immediately escaped his lips. **"Good luck to both of us**." Megumi wrote again, and Jun agreed with her whole heartedly as they were pushed into the limousine by their bouncy and hyperactive mother.

"Why do I have to go?!" Jun protested, the door of the white Hummer (limousine) closing. "I'm not going to wear a dress!" Megumi pouted slightly, the brother who she expected to be there for her until the end of the world was leaving her out to dry just so that he would not be the victim of another one of his mother's shopping ventures. "I already have a suit!" He protested still.

"**I have a dress too!" **Megumi wrote on her magic board, but their mother just shook her head. The stubborn woman, really. The twins both knew their attempts of trying to convince their mother to not continue this crusade was futile, but they tried still. Hoping that, for once, Rin would listen to their requests.

"Well I didn't pick them!" Rin answered, her word sounding as if it was law. "I already picked out the suit I want Jun-kun to wear, and the dress I want for Megumi-chan too!" Megumi already began to write more protests, but her mother continued on with her rant. "After all! I want you both to look great for Saiga-kun and Ushikubo-chan!" That immediately brought blushes to both the twins' faces.

Erasing her previous statement, Megumi wrote another. **"They like us for who we are! Not for what we wear!" **Jun nodded in agreement, the limousine nearing the shopping center now. "Megumi-chan is right!" He answered. "Sakura-chan won't care if I go in rags!" That seemed to have just added to the annoyance their mother was already feeling. Jun and Megumi hugged each other close in fear as a rather negative aura came off of the woman.

"None of my children will ever be seen in rags! _Never!_" Rin's voice was low and dangerous, Jun and Megumi only hugging each other tighter. "Now you both stop complaining or I will both show your boyfriend and girlfriend pictures from your childhood!" Megumi was about to ask what was so embarrassing about that when she felt her brother stiffen in her arms. Oh, yes, there were _those_ particular pictures.

"Yes," Rin continued, the dark aura still coming off of her and suffocating the teens. "I mean the ones where Jun-kun is dressed in pretty and frilly dresses." Evil laughter would have followed, but Rin only allowed a smirk to spread across her face when Jun shivered and Megumi sighed. Though Megumi didn't mind Yahiro seeing her pictures, she knew Jun wouldn't want Sakura to ever see those horrendous photos of the two of them in matching dresses.

Their mother truly needed to visit a facility. They loved her to pieces, but she was a _little_ crazy.

"**Fine (=_=)" **Megumi wrote, adding the emoji to emphasize her dislike of the blackmailing situation. Jun thanked her silently (hugging her a bit closer), and Megumi sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that hour. This was turning out to be such a long day…and it was only a quarter passed noon.

* * *

Normally, one would think that Saiga Yahiro would be doing things regarding his family business right about now. You would imagine him being hauled up in a room, in front of his laptop, and typing away as he talked to someone on the phone regarding a current problem. Being the heir to the Saiga Financial Group was no easy task, and Yahiro did not take his position lightly, no matter how care free he acted in real life. Shockingly, though, this was not at all what he was doing. He was worrying about something, yes, but wasn't an investment gone wrong or a bankruptcy scare. It was something less trivial, but equally as puzzling.

Saiga Yahiro was trying to find the perfect present for his fake girlfriend Yamamoto Megumi.

Yahiro normally never grew tense. He was always composed, always all knowing, always knowing exactly what to do and when to do it. That being said, it was obvious that he was new to a situation where he actually had no idea whatsoever on what to do. Why? Well, that might prove to be quite difficult to explain. Briefly, it would be that he had been trying to search for the perfect present, but is still unable to find it. Somehow, the Saiga heir was relieved that he only had Megumi as a responsibility (seeing as Sakura was taking Jun). He was not used to actually being the one to pick the present. Usually he would just order someone to buy something and he would just give it in his name or his family's name. Megumi was special though, Megumi was someone important to him. He may not return her feelings, but she was at least worth a gift that actually came from the pale pink haired teen.

"No…no…NO!" Saiga Chitose stood right outside his older brother's bedroom door, watching Yahiro panic slightly from the slit that was present. The younger fourteen year old did not know how to take his brother's actions. Should he be amused, due to the fact his brother was rarely flustered and out of control, or should he help him out? Chitose was rather conflicted. It was his own enjoyment versus his love for the eighteen year old that was growing impatient. An inner battle so difficult to resolve, Chitose decided to just observe.

"That's not it…" Yahiro whispered, currently tempted to throw his computer across the room. He hated being out of character, hated that he couldn't control himself. Why did he care so much anyway? It wasn't like Megumi was his _actual _girlfriend. Why was he trying so hard for a fake relationship? Oh, yeah, right, because everyone aside from the Special A actually did think that Megumi was girlfriend. Even his own family! "Stupid weirdo…" The Saiga Heir sighed, continuing on in his search.

Pictures of bags, dresses, shoes, jewelry, heck even gadgetry decorated Yahiro's screen, all of them being his choices for his present. Sometimes presents really were hard to pick, especially if they were for people special to us, but then again…why would Yahiro be having trouble picking a gift for a girl he supposedly found only as a good friend? _Perhaps he was in denial with his feelings? Perhaps he just sucked at giving presents?_ These thoughts entered Chitose's mind as he sighed. His brother really was a useless case to deal with.

How could someone who never wanted to feel _love_ ever again deal with going through that emotion again? Saiga Yahiro was the perfect example. A confused fool who couldn't decide on a freaking present.

"Nii-san is acting…so un-cool." Chitose whispered, the fourteen year old finding the situation rather comical. In all his years of being alive, his brother had been the pride and joy of their father. He had good grades, he had excellent focus, he was the perfect business man, yet with the slightest sight of Yamamoto Megumi, his exterior would change. Yes, ever since they had become a _couple_ Yahiro was notable smiling more if not happier. His shoulders would relax, his true self would reveal itself. Though Chitose did not particularly approve of his _grandmother_ dating his beloved Nii-san, he couldn't deny that he was rather happy with the slight changes that were present in his brother.

"Will you just come in already?" Chitose was confused, what was his big brother talking about now? "I mean you Chitose, get in here if you're going to. I hate people watching me." Expected of his brother, his senses seemed to belong to a genius as well.

"How long?" Chitose asked, closing the door as he stepped into his big brother's room. "You seemed pretty immersed in your work." The younger pale pinked boy added, taking a seat on Yahiro's bed. This earned him a small smirk from the eighteen year old, but Chitose was unnerved. His brother's smirks, sneers, glares, and evil chuckles did nothing for Chitose, but whenever his brother actually smiled (usually about things involving Megumi) he could never stop the uncomfortable shiver that would run across his spine. That was how odd it was, even his own family were not accustomed to him smile!

"Since you started, your breathing is rather loud." Chitose's brow twitched. An insult, yeah, that was more like his brother. "You wouldn't be a very successful ninja at this rate." Again, Chitose's brow twitched. Did his brother have to bring up his, once, childhood dream? Really, aside from his _girlfriend_ he wasn't really nice to anyone else genuinely.

"At least I'm not the one worrying about my girlfriend's present." Chitose cheekily answered, now earning himself a glare directed towards his direction. Yes, even Chitose knew not the real extension of Yahiro and Megumi's _romance_. It was only Kei, Hikari, Akira, Tadashi, Sakura, Jun, Ryuu, and Finn who knew the truth about the rather fake relationship. After all, had it been true, Ryuu would surely have killed Yahiro by now…if he could at least.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Yahiro asked, turning his attention back to his computer. "Meeting with Sui or something else that doesn't involve you being here?" Irritation was clear in Yahiro's words, and it was obvious that he wanted his little brother out of there. Saiga Yahiro was one person who loved to tease people (especially Megumi) and enjoyed it all the more when they were so gullible and easily angered (like Megumi). Why would Saiga Chitose be any different? They were related by blood after all. There were bound to be similarities, physical features aside of course.

"Not that I know of." Chitose answered, his own smirk resting itself on his younger face. "Who knows, maybe I could help you find _grandmother_ a gift." Yahiro did not respond as he scrolled down the page currently viewed on his computer. Chitose didn't take it as a yes or a no, so he just walked up behind his brother and looked at the items he was currently thinking over.

"You suck at finding presents, Nii-san." Yahiro felt a vain pop in his forehead due to the words oh so bluntly said by his little brother. "You shouldn't give her something so simple like those stuff." He continued on. "Give her something that shows you love her at least. Getting clothes from a boyfriend is just so cliché." And that was the word that set it off. _Cliché_. A Saiga was always original in his ways of doing anything. They knew the best because they were the best. Doing anything synonymous to that horrendous word was forbidden by law in their code of conduct.

"And what do you suggest…?" Yahiro was regretting this little by little. He was pretty sure he threw up in his mouth just by asking the question. Asking gift giving advicefrom his own _little _brother. This was the most embarrassing highlight of Yahiro's life! This was far worse than barging into Megumi's performance and shouting out that she was his girlfriend! At least that was something he was all too willing to do (the fact he was maybe a bit _too_ willing disturbed him to this day).

"Wait, wait, wait, let me treasure this moment!" Chitose exclaimed, another vain popping within Yahiro's forehead. "My Onii-sama is actually asking for my advice! This is the best moment of my life." The younger Saiga wiped a fake tear away from his eye and smirked once again at his brother. Indeed, he would be treasuring this moment for many, many, _many_ years to come. Chitose had no plan of letting Yahiro live this down at all.

"Chitose…" Yahiro's voice was dangerous, threatening even. Chitose was un-phased however. This type of brother was something he was used to. For all his life his Nii-san has been there after all.

"I'd say give her something handmade, but I don't think you're capable of that," Yahiro was pretty sure his brother, the vain popping menace that Chitose was, was trying to set a record for annoying the hell out of the him with just a matter of hours! "I think that you should just give her something you know she'll like. _Grandma _likes to sing right? Start from there!" As annoying as Chitose was, Yahiro had to admit that he did not think of that and also that it was a good idea. Dang! Now he had to thank his little demon brother.

"Thanks…" Yahiro whispered, closing the current tabs and searching for new things. Chitose was not content with it though, this was, after all, such a rare occasion.

"What? I didn't quite catch that…Nii-san ~" Yahiro glared as Chitose continued to push his luck. Yahiro sometimes hated how alike he and his brother could be sometimes, and this was one of those times. The cheeky bastard was testing his patience a little too much. The older Saiga would be sure to make him pay dearly for that in the future. He was not one to forget about swears and revenge.

"Get out of my room." Yahiro answered, Chitose chuckling at the very much expected reaction.

"Yes sir!" He joked, saluting even, as he dashed out of his older brother's room and decided to head for his. He had to get ready too after all! The Yamamoto Twins' birthday party was an event that usually came with a lot of fun. Chitose was all the more excited because this was the first time they would be introduced with their actual boyfriend (and girlfriend in Jun's case). Everyone was in for a rather interesting evening.

* * *

Do you know that feeling you get when you enter a house and it's so beautiful that you can't help but stare? All the beautiful ornaments, the high ceilings, the chandelier, the grand staircase, maybe even the beautiful garden! On a normal bases, these things tend to draw out a simple "Oh wow!" from the people who entered due to the admiration for interior décor. Following me so far? Can you relate to that type of feeling? Well, now imagine the that feeling multiplied by a hundred and maybe you would understand just bit the feeling of entering the Yamamoto Mansion Grand Ballroom gave. Yes, it was _that_ amazing.

The floor was made entirely of polished white marble with pillars of the same material standing tall and proud in between the huge windows that had the same height as the wall. Ivory colored curtains trimmed with real gold were pulled aside, giving a slight view of the night sky. Around six chandeliers surrounded the grand center piece as they dangled from the golden colored roof. Had the paint been truly melted gold? Perhaps? Maybe not. They were rich, but would they really flaunt their wealth that much? No, they would not.

A grand staircase was in the back center of the room, splitting into two as it continued upwards. The staircase was made of white marble as well, gold sashes of cloth hanging on the hand rail, twirling around it as it shimmered under the bright yellow light of chandelier. The room was perfection, it was magnificent!

People from wealthy families were presents, all in beautiful gowns and expensive suits. They were sharing idle chit chat with others, some in hope of striking business, some just wanting to socialize. One group of teens in particular, however, were in the center of all the people and waiting eagerly for their friends to appear. They were excited to greet the twins with a "Happy Birthday" and of course they wanted to present their gifts as well. Why would they leave it along with all the others? They were friends after all! Giving a gift personally would just seem…well…more…personal.

"I can't wait to see my precious Megumi-chan!" Toudou Akira exclaimed, smiling sweetly as she swayed from side to side in excitement. "I'm sure she'll just look cute in her dress!" Hanazono Hikari agreed with her whole heartedly as she just imagined the cute brunette in a frilly ball gown designed only for the likes of princesses. Indeed, she was surely to be the 'bell of the ball' tonight.

"Akira, stop saying such weird things." Karino Tadashi commented suddenly, his eyes following a tray filled with finger food that they were free to eat. How he wished it would make its way towards his direction. He needed food, he was hungry, and Akira had cooked nothing for him to take along to this party. Due to his distraction, however, he failed to notice his fuming girlfriend getting ready to pummel him to ground. How lucky he was this was a formal event, for had they been in school, Tadashi would be half way across Japan by now.

"Idiot!" Akira exclaimed, deciding to just step on her date's foot harshly. Of course Tadashi held back a cry of pain, but he has said so many times before…he didn't mind all the pain. If that was how Akira expressed her feelings, emotions, and affections, then he would take it. It was better than forcibly bungee jumping out of his bedroom window, that was for sure. He'd take Akira over his mother any day.

"Hikari, do you want some of this?" Takishima Kei asked, offering some of what appeared to be a small crab cake. "It's good." Hikari blushed slightly, still unable to get the idea that Kei was now both her boyfriend and rival into her thick head. "Hikari?" Kei continued, the Hanazono finally nodding her head and holding out her hand to take the appetizer from her beau. He had other plans though.

Kei wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist as he pulled her forward and placed his hand in front of her. "Oi! Takishima!" Hikari exclaimed, embarrassed as she tried to pull away from his grasp. "I can feed myself! I can challenge you now that I could eat more of this stuff than you." Sighing, Kei shook his head as his smirk played on his face. Of course, he was expecting this to come. "Still you believe you can beat me, Ms. Number Two?" Kei asked, only to be answered with a positive from the black haired pauper.

"Oh! Food!" Tadashi suddenly exclaimed, approaching Kei and taking the crab cake from his hand. "Thanks Kei!" The brunette wanderer continued, placing the crab cake in his mouth. Kei, of course, did not react at all though was slightly pissed by the fact Tadashi had taken the piece of food that he had been planning to feed to Hikari.

"Hikari!" Akira exclaimed. "Stay away from that monster!" She continued, pulling Hikari to her side. "And don't try anything on my cute Hikari you idiot monster! It's bad enough Megumi is pretending to be with—" Suddenly, a hand covered Akira's mouth. Obviously the girl had been tactless and started saying things she shouldn't. If the relationship was found out to be fake, both Yahiro and Megumi were to suffer for sure!

"Akira, who's pretending?" It was Tsuji Ryuu that had managed to shut the Toudou heir up, saving her from blurting out the big secret that everyone was keeping. He took his hand away, Ryuu was a bit afraid Akira would bit it if he kept it there, and smiled at everybody warmly. They all seemed rather shocked to see him there, seeing as they thought that he would most probably be with Jun and Megumi till they made their grand entrance into the party.

"Where's Jun and Megumi?" Tadashi asked, his face stuffed with crab cakes as he managed to steal an entire tray from a waitress. How he managed to do that, they did not know. "Aren't you supposed to be with them." At Tadashi's question, Ryuu's mood seemed to have dropped. Bad vibes suddenly began to emerge from the green haired teen as he sighed and faced the grand staircase.

"Aunt Rin told me that I should entertain my date rather than take care of them." The Tsuji's voice seemed sullen and lonely, obviously not liking the idea of living the Yamamoto Twins alone. Obviously his older brother need to be around them was understandable. He had been their protector for so long, Ryuu was not too willing for that to change quite yet. Suddenly though, Hikari took note of something that Ryuu had said.

"Date?" The black haired wrestler asked. Of all the things she caught, yes, it was the word _date._

As if on cue, a short haired blonde emerged from the crowd. She had stunning green eyes, she had an alluring smile, and she also managed to make Ryuu's sullen mood vanish. Jaws dropped, eyes widened, and food fell out of mouths (well that was only in Tadashi's case) as the foreign girl walked up beside Ryuu and smiled at everyone. "Why the heck aren't you in a suit?" Tadashi oh so bluntly asked, Akira snapping out of her surprise and punching him the gut for his rudeness. The girl in question just laughed however.

Finn Coupe Schuzette was amused as she shook her head and wrapped her arm around Ryuu's open one. "I wanted to, but I think Rin-san would have taken me hostage and dressed me up in a gown anyway. Why go through that ruckus?" Ryuu laughed at the thought of that occurring, it was highly unlikely, especially now that Finn was getting rather close to (if not protective of) Megumi and Jun as well.

"How's your brother doing?" Akira asked, Tadashi still recovering from his punch, as she hugged Finn loosely. They were not informed when she had arrived from her country, but the princess only ever seemed to tell Ryuu anyways. It was the green haired teen's job to tell them all if she didn't just decide to drop by. Hikari hugged her as well, laughing slightly at the red dress that Finn was wearing. It was one thing that she must have gotten from her mother.

"He's talking and walking and being a pain to the servants." Finn answered, laughing as the memory of her brother (now just entering his terrible twos) running around and causing trouble for the maids flashed in her mind. "Other than that, he's cute." She continued on.

"Megumi and Jun sure are taking a long time." Kei suddenly commented, making Ryuu turn to him and nod. It was around an hour into the party, and still the birthday celebrants were yet to make an appearance. "Yahiro and Sakura aren't here either, so we didn't miss them enter the ball either." He continued on, looking around and finding no sight of the pink haired teens that were the twins' dates.

"I don't think anyone will miss their entrance." Ryuu suddenly commented, sighing again as Finn looked at him in confusion. Everyone else followed suit. What did he mean by that? "Well, Aunt Rin is a bit—"

The chandelier lights suddenly all turned off as the curtains were closed, the whole room being swallowed by darkness. People gasped as two spotlights were suddenly directed at both the entrances of the grand staircase. No people were there yet, but everyone knew who would be occupying those spots.

"—extravagant." Ryuu finished, everyone watching the scene unfold before them.

From the right side stepped Megumi and Yahiro, both putting on a bright smile as if they were lovesick. Megumi probably was, but everyone was doubting Yahiro's sincerity. On the left side, Jun stepped into the spotlight with Sakura on his arm, both of them looking equally as in love with each other. Somehow, Ryuu was more worried about the fact that it was _inner Jun_ standing there rather than the actual Jun.

Both Yahiro and Jun lead the ladies in their arms down the split staircase, meeting in the center as they turned towards the crowd and smiled at them. "Presenting," An announcer suddenly spoke out, making everyone wonder where the heck the voice was coming from. "Miss Megumi Yamamoto and Mister Jun Yamamoto," The voice continued on. "With their respective dates: Mister Yahiro Saiga and Miss Sakura Ushikubo." The announcement was spoken in English, most probably for the foreigners attending the social event.

"Megumi is so cute ~" Akira said, swaying from side to side once again as all the eyes were on the female Yamamoto Twin. Her long wave hair was pulled into a ponytail with free strands waving down and framing face. A strapless yellow dress adorned her body, a white ribbon making an empire waste under her chest, and a pair of white flats were on her feet. She looked stunning beside the pale pink haired teen that was the heir to the Saiga Financial Group who was wearing a white suit with a bowtie that was nearly the same color as his hair. Those two looked like a match made in heaven, and though Jun and Sakura were equally as stunning, most eyes truly did just drift to Megumi and Yahiro. Probably because never would anyone have thought that _they_ of all people would _together_.

The lights were turned on once again as the twins, along with their dates, descended the staircase and began greeting their guests and slowly making their way towards their friends. "No! Megumi can't be with that monster, I have to save her!" Akira continued to exclaim, Tadashi taking hold of her arm and stopping her from moving forward. This, of course, caused another punch to hit him. At least it distracted his girlfriend from stealing Megumi from Yahiro.

"Hikari!" Akira cried, suddenly hugging the black haired girl, annoying Kei to extremes. "Our poor sweet Megumi-chan is being taken away by that awful demon! We have to save her!" Kei, cautiously, peeled Akira off of Hikari and suddenly placed an arm around his girlfriend's waist. This just managed to aggravate Akira further. "Stay away from my cute Hikari you—"

"I don't like her with Yahiro either." Ryuu whispered, Finn turning towards him and taking her attention away from Akira who was shouting at a none responsive Kei. "I'm a bit relieved this is all fake." The green haired Tsuji continued, making Finn frown slightly. True enough, this relationship set up was fake, but Megumi's feelings were real weren't they? In fact, wouldn't this set up remind her more of the rejection he gave her? Wouldn't this hurt her more.

"She loves Yahiro so much she's happy just being near him." Finn suddenly spoke out, making Ryuu turn to her. Akira's noise was practically dying out in their ears. It would be the same old, same old anyways. Tadashi would get beaten up, Kei would get reprimanded, Hikari would just watch, and Akira would continue to shout. "She's a lot more mature than people give her credit for." Finn continued.

"What do you mean?" Ryuu asked, Finn smiling slightly as she turned her gaze towards the smiling Megumi and the smiling Yahiro. "Finn?"

"Look at them," The blonde answered. "You wouldn't think that they were a fake couple if we didn't know." Finn continued still. "Megumi really loves him, right? You know that, but maybe Yahiro's beginning to love her back. Are you going to tell me that smile is fake? He looks like he's having the time of his life over there." Ryuu hated to admit it, but his girlfriend was right. Yahiro did look like he enjoyed having Megumi by his side.

"Just because it's true," Ryuu retorted. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Finn merely smiled as she suddenly took notice of Jun and Sakura headed their way. Akira was still beating the living daylights out of Tadashi and Hikari was trying to get her friend to stop. Kei merely watched in mild amusement.

"Ryuu!" Jun exclaimed, waving as he saw his older brother figure with Finn. Akira stopped her shouting as the sound of Jun's voice was heard within the group, and almost immediately the younger Yamamoto Twin dragged Sakura towards Ryuu and Finn to greet them. Of course Sakura was getting close to Ryuu now as well, though he sometimes still worried about Jun's other personality. "You're here!" Jun concluded, the Tsuji patting the brunette's head as he smiled warmly at him. His younger siblings were growing up and he didn't have a say about it.

"Finn!" Sakura exclaimed, letting go of Jun's arm and tackling the princess with one of her hugs. "I haven't seen you in months!" She added, Finn awkwardly laughing as she hugged Sakura back. The princess was still getting close to such contact with people, but she wasn't complaining. "You look so pretty in your dress Finn!" Sakura then observed, pulling away from the princess and taking her place beside Jun once again.

"Happy Birthday!" Ryuu greeted, all of the Special A members gathering around the male twin and greeting him as well. Choruses of "Happy Birthday Jun!" and "You look so cute Jun!" and "Sakura must be enjoying herself" were made by the group, and the couple couldn't help but blush at the last comment. Jun may not admit it, but he was having a hard time controlling his inner self from coming out. Embarrassing him and pointing out Sakura was enjoying his company was not helping with his current situation at all!

"Jun-kun," Sakura suddenly whispered into the brunette's ear, making the Yamamoto turn towards her. She gave him a supportive smile as she suddenly poked his cheeks. "Don't worry, just relax." Somehow, that statement did make him relax, allowing him to kiss Sakura's cheek in thanks. Cat calls came from Akira, Tadashi, and Hikari.

Jun looked cute in his black tuxedo matched with a yellow bow tie. Indeed, Yamamoto Rin was a force to be reckoned with when it came to fashion, but Jun merely sighed as the compliments on his outfit were given. The road to actually obtaining the suit was one that would probably make him and Megumi tired just to think about, but when Sakura saw him and blushed at his handsome yet debonair princely appearance, Jun couldn't help but be satisfied with himself and a little thankful for his mother.

"Where's Megumi?" Finn decided to ask, Akira suddenly stiffening as she remembered her need to keep her precious friend away from the devil's spawn known as Saiga Yahiro. "Aren't she and Yahiro going to come over here?" The princess asked, and Ryuu as well began looking around the ballroom for the two.

"They will be," Sakura answered, smirking slightly. "But Yahiro is a Saiga, and though its Megumi and Jun's celebration, people can't help but be drawn to him." Jun confirmed and explained that Megumi and Yahiro were currently the center of a lot of attention due to both their relationship and their future. Ryuu was not even aware that some people were already pressuring Yahiro to pick a pride and to make an _honest woman_ out of Megumi. The made Ryuu's blood boil with anger, and Jun had to comfort him with the help of Finn to stop him from tackling the pink haired heir. Also, that would probably have made Megumi upset. Something that Ryuu didn't want to happen.

"Why would he make an honest out of Megumi?" Hikari suddenly asked. "Is she pregnant or something?" All eyes turned towards Kei as he stared at Hikari with confusion. Really, the dense and slow girl needed to learn to read the atmosphere better. Also, she needed to learn business people jokes, seeing as she _might_ just have to be part of that world some day. As a Takishima of course.

"You're still as slow as ever, Hanazono Hikari." That voice was familiar to everyone, and as they turned around, they were greeted by the smirking Yahiro and the smiling Megumi. "I'm sure that all the denseness of yours will vanish when Kei finally decides to make an honest woman out of you." Hikari blushed as Kei glared slightly at Yahiro for the comment. Akira, however, had different plans.

"Megumi-chan~!" The purple haired woman exclaimed, pouncing on Megumi and hugging her tightly. "Come with me! I'll help you escape the demon's clutches! I don't want you anywhere near that monster!" Akira's hug was tight, and Megumi was having trouble breathing, causing her to tug on Yahiro's jacket and make him help her. He obliged of course, taking hold of her waist and pulling her away from his once former love.

"No, I think that I'll be the one helping Megumi-chan escape the demon's hands." Said the Saiga heir, suddenly turning his eyes to Akira's hands. Getting the meaning, Akira suddenly began trying to attack Yahiro as Megumi made her way towards Jun and Sakura. She smiled and hugged Ryuu and Finn as well, being greeted much like Jun with a happy birthday. Truly, her friends, how she loved them so.

"Akira will you stop it!" Yahiro protested, avoiding another punch as she tried to get a good punch in. "I would actually want to spend time with my _girlfriend_." Somehow, Yahiro liked how that sound leaving his lips. Also, people around them who heard smiled at what they thought was the love sick teen. "Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about your own boyfriend?" Akira didn't answer and continued calling him names from monster to the son of Satan. Yahiro merely sighed. Akira really was nothing like Megumi.

**"Akira-chan,"** Megumi began, suddenly taking hold of Yahiro's arm once again and holding her magic board for Akira to be seen. **"Yahiro-kun isn't a monster, I will call you if he ever decides to attack me."** Megumi's innocent and wide eyes made the purple haired girl back down and glare at the pink haired guy. "You don't deserve her, monster." She said, before walking away towards Tadashi.

"Yahiro-kun?" Megumi suddenly spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

"You love your voice right? Yet you're using it right now." Megumi just stared as she waited for Yahiro to answer her question. "I'm fine, okay?" He began, smiling as he poked Megumi's forehead lightly. "Don't worry about me you weirdo, I'm over her and you're my _girlfriend_ right now." A blush crept up Megumi's cheeks as she nodded her head. Yahiro could not help but find her all the more cute, and take notice once again that he liked the way that sounded rolling off of his mouth. _Girlfriend_.

**"Do you want anything to drink?"** Megumi raised the board, allowing Yahiro to read it as they made their way back to the Special A members with Finn and Sakura. **"I can call a waiter."** She added, but Yahiro only chuckled as he shook his head.

"Save your voice." He said, referring to the second line. "I'll call for one myself if I want, you just keep quiet until your performance later." The smile that Megumi gave him suddenly made his heart beat faster for some unexplainable reason. He liked that smile, it seemed like a smile that she only ever saved for him. It was _his _smile.

**"Yes, I should save my voice."** Megumi wrote. **"Thank you for always caring Yahiro-kun!"** Now that was what made the pale pink haired Saiga blush.

* * *

Takishima Sui was bored out of his mind as he sat on a chair and watched as everyone else mingled. He was fourteen now, yet why was he still being treated as if he was a kid? When Kei was fourteen he was already helping out the company! Why was Sui then being treated as if he was still some immature brat? Then again, Sui didn't mind it much if it was his brother doing it. In fact, any type of conversation with his brother was find with him. Brother complex seemed to be popular across rich people.

"Oi! Sui!" The voice snapped the mini Takishima out of his own thoughts and made him turn towards its source. As it comes, he wasn't the only fourteen year old in the party. In fact, it seemed like he was in luck to find his best friend there. Maybe that would lessen his boredom at least. "I didn't know you were coming to this party." Chitose continued, taking a seat beside his friend.

"That's because I wasn't supposed to." Sui answered, crossing his arms as he caught sight of his older brother talking with his friends, arm around Hikari's waist. Really, was it too hard to include him in those conversations? At least it would give him something else to do except stare into a crowd blankly. "My dad thought that I should get out there too, get my face known as a Takishima." Sui explained. "But I think that it's Nii-chan's idea. My dad doesn't really come up with things like this on his own." Chitose laughed, what Sui said was true after all. At a young age it was already Kei handling the company, his father's name was just a formality till Kei was married.

"I'm here for pretty much the same reason, except I was also pretty willing to come." Much like Sui, Chitose also kept an eye on his older brother. His arm was linked with Megumi's and they were both greeting other people as they congratulated them on their relationship and of course to say "Happy Birthday" to the birthday girl who was now eighteen as well, the same age as Yahiro. "I find it fun to watch my brother and his girlfriend." Chitose continued, Sui turning his head away from his Nii-chan and looking towards Yahiro and Megumi.

"They make a pretty good couple, don't you think?" Sui questioned, wondering what Chitose's opinion was of the star couple. "Do you like her for your brother? Or is she bad for business?" Those were two very different things after all. No matter how much you like a person, if they were bad for business, it was most likely that the parents would not give the okay for a wedding. Welcome to the land of rich and famous.

"Well…she makes my brother happy." Chitose answered, seeing that though his brother was smiling, it wasn't the fake ones he would give to his clients to appear charming. No, this was something real. This was an actual smile that signified that he was enjoying himself. "But, she won't really do anything for the business. Music isn't something the Saiga Financial Corporation is in to." So there lay the problem.

"But your parents aren't splitting them apart," Sui contradicted. "That must mean they don't mind him going out with Megumi-san right?" Chitose bit his lip, that was the part he was least sure about. Did that indicate that they accepted the relationship, or that they were allowing Yahiro to have some fun before finally giving him a fiancé and telling him to get married. "Chitose-kun?"

"I don't—"

"Everyone, your attention please." A loud voice called out, a woman to be specific. "We have a little presentation for everyone who graciously attended my son and daughter's birthday ball." Chitose and Sui both watched as Rin smiled at the now very silent crowd. She stood beside her husband, Shiro, who much like his wife was smiling in gratitude as well. Both younger brothers thought they already knew what was coming.

"Most of you have heard that our daughter has finally been getting offers from producers." Shiro began, Chitose observing that Yahiro was whispering into Megumi's ear as they both stood beside the stage. "Well, tonight, my daughter has decided to give us all a show." Both Sui and Chitose saw the slight glance Megumi threw at her mother, but Yahiro had placed an arm on her shoulder and whispered into her ear again. Probably words of comfort.

"I am very eager to present to you, the daughter who decided to follow in my footsteps. I also believe that this daughter of mine will exceed all that I have done." Rin took over. "Yamamoto Megumi!"

The crowd of people clapped (The S.A. probably louder than most) as Megumi got up the stage. She was tense as she stood there, probably afraid that everyone within the hall would pass out when she actually began performing. Chitose was quite curious too, seeing as the last time it had happened with him, Hikari had covered his ears from her sonic like voice that causes explosions. Just at what decibel did the girl sing?

Music began to play, a soft tune from the piano echoing around the room. It had amazing acoustics, the place, as to be expected from a family of music lovers. Violins began to accompany the piano, and everyone watched as Megumi placed the microphone to her mouth and took a deep breath. From the side of his eye, Sui actually saw some of the Special A members cross their fingers. All have heard of the angelic voice possessed by Megumi, but now was the time to show the world that she could shine like a star.

_"The thousands of twinkling stars swallowed by the night sky.  
I hope one I'll be able to give this to you"_

Chitose and Sui were both shocked. The voice that was able to make buildings explode, the voice that caused mass destruction, it was the voice so soft it could be mistaken for that of an angel's. Couples were already dancing slowly to her song (the Special A couples included), and Chitose saw that Yahiro had a soft smile on his face. A small one that was barely there, emphasized by the happiness shining in his eyes. His brother really was in love with this girl wasn't he? She was able to actually warm up that ice heart of his.

"Do you think that if she chose to, she could still use her voice as a secret weapon?" Sui asked, and Chitose shrugged his shoulders as both of them continued to watch and listen to Yamamoto Megumi perform. For some reason, an image of his older brother and this girl together popped into the younger Saiga's head. An image where his brother would be resting his head on Megumi's lap and she would sing to him. It was a beautiful scene in his head, but would it ever come true? Would his parents even allow that to come true?

Taking another look at Yahiro, how Chitose wished they would. All his brother ever did was please them and do as they asked, maybe now they would allow him to pick his own bride without interfering. Chitose loved the company just as much as Yahiro, but he loved his Nii-san more than that. Also, he thought that if anyone deserved to be happy in life, it should be Yahiro. His big brother that sacrificed a lot to make everyone but him joyful.

_"This song that would bring a smile to that certain someone"_

Upon closer inspection, Chitose noticed that Megumi was not looking at the crowd of people before her. No, the brunette was only looking at one person, and that person was no other than his big brother. He saw the love present in her eyes as she obviously dedicated this song to him, obviously wanted him to hear her words through the voice that he had claimed to love.

"I don't know if my mom and dad will approve of her," Chitose suddenly spoke up, making Sui turn his attention back to the Saiga and away from Megumi's singing. "But if she makes my brother happy then I approve of her." A smile suddenly spread across Sui's face as he looked to where Kei and Hikari were dancing, the Hanazono blushing as Kei seemed to whispering something into her ear. Yeah, he could agree with Chitose on that matter.

"Why are we such good brothers, Chitose-kun?" Sui voiced out, Chitose merely shrugging his shoulders as a smirk tugged across his lips. They were good brothers weren't they? Thinking about their happiness and all that. "And to think that they bully us all the time." That one actually made the pale pink haired boy chuckle, the mystery of sibling-hood. You may fight all the time, but you'll always be there for each other. Always have each other's backs.

_"I hope one day you can make the flowers bloom"_

Megumi's eyes and Yahiro's eyes never lost contact, the same way Chitose never noticed that his brother was actually beginning to make one of the biggest decisions of life. Chitose had been blind to the truth, that all this relationship crap was all a set up. Now, however, was he really the one blind? Or was it Yahiro? It didn't matter anymore though, the answer. Because this song that managed to soften the hearts of these people, managed to also make Yahiro realize that this whole set up maybe wasn't as big as a lie as thought. Perhaps…the only people he were lying to now was Megumi and worst of all, himself.

* * *

Descending the stage, Megumi's knees began to shake. Her nerves finally took full control of her, and if it wasn't for Yahiro's sudden hold on her waist, she probably would have fallen to the ground. She had done it, performed in front of an audience. She had allowed everyone to truly hear her voice, they finally actually _heard _her. "You were great." Yahiro whispered into her ear, Megumi turning towards him to find he had a light blush on his cheek. This also caused the young singer to turn a light shade of pink as well.

"Megumi-chan!" The sudden shout snapped Megumi's thoughts away from the pink haired teen beside her, and no sooner had she gained proper consciousness, her mother had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a bear crushing hug. "Megumi-chan that was so beautiful!" Her mother continued, the tears in her eyes spilling as Megumi tried to push her away, in need of air. "I knew my Megumi-chan would be a great singer! Just like her mother." Noticing the struggle that Megumi was going through, Yahiro decided to intervene.

"Being great is expected of a Saiga woman, right?" Yahiro said, teasing, as he pulled Megumi away from her mother. "If Megumi was able to make me fall for her with her voice, then most likely everyone else would love her as well. Saigas are extremely hard to please." Megumi turned red (far past pink) at the words that escaped Yahiro's mouth, while Rin offered her daughter's boyfriend a smile.

"You're absolutely right, Saiga-kun!" Rin exclaimed, taking hold of both teenagers' shoulders. "If Megumi was able to impress you, then impressing anybody would be a piece of cake." The Yamamoto mother winked. "Also, did you say expected of a Saiga woman? Hmm…is that wedding bells I hear, Saiga-kun?" The temperature in the room grew tremendously, and Yahiro was overjoyed no one had heard Rin speak. After all, this was something that would be a potential mess had big rumors suddenly decided to pop up.

**"MOTHER!" **Megumi wrote down, showing the magic board to her mother (a butler had handed it to her after she finished her song just in case people are wondering). **"Please don't be so tactless!"** Megumi added, Rin only laughing as she shook her head and stepped away from the two_._ Really, they've been dating for two years now, the fact that Megumi could still feel embarrassment was just absolutely adorable for her. The blush on Yahiro's cheek was also quite a rare thing to witness. Yamamoto Rin had managed to hit two birds with one stone. _Lovebirds_ that is.

"But Megumi!" Rin answered. "I'm already in my forties! I need cute little grandchildren to take care of!" Before Megumi could even write a reply, Yahiro had already decided to take them out of this rather awkward and odd conversation. Goodness, this woman really.

"Rin-san," Yahiro began, interrupting her thoughts of grandchildren. "I think that Megumi should freshen up, would you mind excusing your daughter and I?" Megumi was confused at first, she felt perfectly fine, but she considered the idea that perhaps Yahiro just wanted to be away from her mother and surreal request of the both of them procreating at the early age of eighteen. Megumi sometimes felt like she and Jun had gotten their father's personality (inner Jun not being included) rather than their lovely mother.

"Oh! Yes, Saiga-kun, you're exactly right!" Rin exclaimed. "I'm sure Megumi would like something to drink, perhaps to sit down. She must have been nervous I'm sure." She continued on. "Why not take her up to her room for a bit, Shiro and I will explain to the guests that she'll be back." Yahiro noticed that the S.A. members were already on their way towards them, and so he took his chance and dragged Megumi away with the use of her wrists. He needed to do something before they got back to socializing with people.

Clutching onto her magic board, Megumi followed Yahiro's movements (well she didn't have much of a choice seeing as he was stronger than her and currently had a rather strong grip on one of her limbs) swerving through people and going up the staircase. She didn't miss the curious gazes thrown at them by the guests, and she especially did not miss the murderous glare that Akira was sending the two of them (probably Yahiro). It only dawned on her then what this must have looked like, causing a pink blush the spread across her cheeks. Before she met Yahiro, such things would not have been so trivial. Maybe he really was beginning to influence her movements and thoughts.

Megumi's room was located on the East Wing of the mansion, not as far as you would expect, and when Yahiro had managed to shut of the door of said room behind him, he let go of Megumi and released a sigh of relief. "You're mother's just as much a weirdo as you are." The Saiga commented, smirking as Megumi's eyes narrowed slightly. Yes, with no crowds he goes back to being the teasing and annoying Yahiro. The despicable good guy that Megumi had managed to have fallen in love with.

**"Don't insult my mother." **Megumi wrote, flipping the magic board and showing Yahiro her statement. Her _boyfriend_ merely shrugged as he took a seat on her bed. **"Yahiro…?" **The Saiga Heir noticed that something was off about Megumi's expression, and the smirk on his face widened. Things were going according to his plan, unraveling as he had expected things to unravel. **"Why are we here?"** She continued, erasing her words when she was sure that Yahiro had read them. **"We could have just stayed away from my mother, we didn't have to leave the party if you didn't want you."**

"Well what if I wanted to leave the party?" Megumi was standing pretty close, allowing Yahiro to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her down onto his lap. "What if I wanted you all to myself?" He continued, whispering directly into Megumi's ear. This caused an immediate reaction for the girl, the room growing hotter and her face getting redder. "No one would hear us here you know, no one could disturb."

The Yamamoto Girl noticed that Yahiro's voice was low, and though she couldn't see his face, she was afraid that his pupils were dilated as well. "Ya—Yahiro…?" Megumi spoke out, the pale pink haired demon suddenly pulling away from her with his face un-phased, smirk till playing on his features. She had been tricked once again, and this just made her blush all the more redder. Why did she always have to take Yahiro's words so seriously? He had rejected her before, yet why was she still hoping?

"My, my…" Yahiro began, cupping Megumi's cheek as his arm tightened around her waist. "Aren't you the little pervert, Megumi-chan ~" The blush seemed to grow hotter, and Megumi thought that it getting redder than it already was, was impossible. Yet she was proven wrong. Yahiro had so strong a hold on her. He affected her like no other person can. The brunette both hated and loved him for that.

"I'm not a perve—" Megumi was unable to finish her statement as Yahiro covered her mouth.

"I thought your voice was your treasure?" Yahiro spoke out, Megumi cursing him within the safety of her own personal mind palace. "Why are you using it now then? Don't you want to be a singer?" Gripping her magic board closer to her chest, Megumi glared slightly at the boy in front of her. He really was a charming and great actor if he could pull off being the perfect boyfriend in front of everybody and go back to teasing her now as if it was something so natural. It scared her sometimes, his talents.

**"Why are we really here, Yahiro-kun?" **Yahiro read the message and suddenly placed his hand in his pocket. He had a playful look in his eye, a glint that obviously held a surprise is store for her. What was inside his pocket? Megumi dare dreamed it was a ring, but she knew she was being delusional. They were official in the outside, but when they were alone with their friends, they were nothing but important people to one another. There was just absolutely no way that her mother's words of marriage and grandchildren would come true.

"I haven't given you your present yet." Yahiro said, taking out a blue velvet box. Megumi's eyes. Could it be a ring? No? The box looked too big for it to be a ring. Somehow, her mood deflated slightly. "It's not a ring," Yahiro said, smirking as it was obvious he had meant for Megumi to think it was. "But it's still jewelry." The Yamamoto Twin took the box from Yahiro's slightly outstretched hand (She was still on his lap after all).

Raising the lid of the box slowly, Megumi's eyes widened at the beautiful necklace that was displayed in front of her. The chain of the necklace was golden, real gold too as Megumi observed. The gold was glittering under the moonlight coming from her bedroom window, but the chain itself was nothing compared to the pendant. A treble cleft was hanging in the center of it all, the whole cleft covered with amethyst stones…her birthstone. "It's nothing special—"

"I love it…" Megumi whispered, her eyes watering. No matter what others have gotten her, out of the pile of presents downstairs, opening them could not make her happier than she was now. They could have given her, her own private island and still should would have loved Yahiro's gift more. "It's…beautiful." She didn't even care if she was using her voice anymore. With Yahiro she could do anything, nothing ever felt wrong with Yahiro.

Yahiro watched as Megumi stared at the piece of jewelry, eyes spilling with tears of joy and smile so serene that even the stubborn Saiga Heir couldn't look away from her beauty. He felt his cheeks heat up, realizing that Megumi probably would have treasured and accepted anything from him with the same reaction. It was just like the magic board he had given her on their fake date. To this day it was the one she continued to use.

"Do – do you want me to—ugh—put it on—erm—you?" Yahiro wanted to slap himself. He was acting like a love struck puppy, and when Megumi nodded and twisted on his lap to allow him the task, Yahiro's blushed grew slightly redder. Megumi pushed her hair to the side and handed Yahiro the chain to clasp together. The feel of her skin under his fingers was hypnotizing, and before Yahiro knew it, he had leaned into the crook of her neck and kissed her collar bone. Megumi visibly froze due to the contact.

"Ya—Yahiro-kun?" She spoke out, but Yahiro's arms gripped her waist tightly as he obviously motioned for her not to get off and not to panic. Megumi didn't deny that she liked it either.

"I have another thing to tell you." The pink haired bay began, sitting up once again, turning Megumi and making her face him. Eye to eye, no one looked away, both gazes to intense, challenging even. "I told you before that if you won the game, I would finally date you for real?" Yahiro continued, and Megumi nodded her head, not trusting her voice to talk or her hands to write. "Well…I enjoyed today, Megumi-chan."

Lips met as Yahiro finally lowered his head, meeting Megumi half-way. This was better than he ever imagined it would be, in fact, he was suddenly thankful for Tadashi for disturbing their almost kiss in London back then. Why? Cause this, this was what he wanted to tell the world was his first kiss. This beautiful feeling of butterflies spreading across your stomach, the feeling of the heat radiating from Megumi's body, and the pressure that they shared as their lips stayed locked with each other.

Slowly, Yahiro licked Megumi's bottom lit, asking for entrance that she was all too willing to give. Megumi's arms found themselves around Yahiro's neck as the Saiga heir began to lay down on the bed he was sitting in. Were they going too fast? Would they regret this in the morning? Shouldn't they be heading back down to the party? All of those thoughts were pushed aside as Megumi and Yahiro just enjoyed being with each other.

So when Yahiro's hands moved to the zipper of Megumi's dress in the back, both of them knew it. There was no stopping now, and there would be no regrets if they shared this moment together.

* * *

**So that's the Prologue that will start this story! What do you think? I find this chapter pretty long compared to the short stories I usually write. This is also my first Special A FanFic, and I'm wondering how you all think I'm going to do. I apologize for Yahiro's OOC-ness, but personally I think that would be how he acted in real life when he finally got over Akira. Do you have any comments? Suggestions? Questions even? Just leave it in a review, even a one phrase review would make me happy and inspire me to write. So, to close this PROLOGUE off finally, I have one question for all of you that are reading this.**

**From the Summary, you've probably already guessed that Megumi had twins, yes? So my question is what gender would you want the twins to be? Both girls? Both boys? One girl and one boy? I'll give you the majority chance to vote! Then again, if I don't get much responses then I'll just decide on my own. Just leave you opinion in the review. That's all from me!**

**Also, I apologise for any grammatical errors that you may find. I don't have a BETA and only proofread my own work. Feel free to point them out to me and I will edit it when I have the time. Thank You!**

**~*..*~*..*~Reignstein ~*..*~*..*~**


	2. CHAPTER ONE: She Takes Me High

_**Title: **__Stupid Love Songs  
__**Posted: **08/21/12  
**Main Pairing: **S__aiga Yahiro & Yamamoto Megumi__**  
Side Pairings: **__Yamamoto Jun & Ushikubo Sakura, Tsuji Ryuu & Finn Coupe Schuzette, Karino Tadashi & Toudou Akira, Takishima Kei & Hanazono Hikari  
__**Rating: **__T_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less. _

**Summary:** _This is the story of Yamamoto Megumi, the girl who never gave up on love. Well, what if it was love that gave up on her? What if the guy she loved was engaged to another girl? What if the one proof she had of him returning her feelings were children he never even knew about? What happens then?_

_**AN: **__This is a future based fic that is based on both the anime and the manga! Some scenes may be related to things that happened in either of the two, and I hope that most of you know that this is FanFiction and not the original so do expect some differences. Send me suggestions if you would like or leave it as a review, just don't flame. After all, why waste time hating when you can read another story in this archive, yes? I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"She wakes me up, she breaks me down, she's got me ten feet of the ground. She takes me high."  
~We The Kings (She Takes Me High)_

* * *

_The world was ending, Megumi was very sure of it. That feeling of walls beginning to crumble around you, glass shattering, ear smashing screams so high that blood dripped down a person's lobe. That would be the perfect example of what Megumi was going through as she stared down at the small object she had clasped in her hands. In her head, Megumi was screaming, nothing came out of her mouth do. She was frozen both in fear and in shock. How else was she supposed to react to such a predicament?_

_"Megumi-chan?" It was Jun who she told of her current problem. It was only Jun who knew, her beloved twin who she trusted with her life. "Is everything alright?" No, Megumi was very tempted to shout. She did not notice the tears that fell from her lovely eyes, nor did she notice the shaking hands that let the object go as it fell to the marble ground of the bathroom. Her life was suddenly pulled into a puzzle where the pieces were yet to be shown. Megumi had no idea what would happen now, panicking as to how people would react when they all found out about this. She was even frightened by how Jun would react, and he was the only one who even had knowledge of what was troubling her. How was she going to confirm to him that she, indeed, was right in her speculations._

_"Megumi-chan?" Jun's voice was beginning to grow frantic and worried, and Megumi was sure that he would be calling for a maid to get the keys any second. She felt so stupid, felt so scared, but her fear was not due to what people may think would be the cause. No, her fear and worries were brought upon by the thought of how her fake boyfriend of three years and real boyfriend of two months would react. How was she going to tell him this? How was she going to even look him in the eye?_

_She was right about her twin calling for a maid, but she didn't expect him to be able to intrude so quickly. Megumi wanted to be alone and not wanted to be alone at the same time. "Megumi-chan?" Jun whispered, closing the bathroom door behind him and walking up to her. The female twin was thankful that he was still so willing to keep this hidden until they both found out the truth, but now that it was staring her in the face, what would Jun do then?_

_"Jun-kun…" His name came out sounding like a choked sob as reality came crashing down on Megumi. "Jun-kun!" She screamed, hugging her brother tightly as they both fell to the marble floor. Tears fell like a waterfall as Megumi cried a river, Jun only holding her as he searched for the white piece of plastic that he and Megumi had bought at the store only hours before. He already had a feeling as to what it would show, but he needed to be sure and he needed to 'see it to believe it' as the saying goes._

_With Jun's left arm wrapped around Megumi protectively, his right arm reached for the object the was by his feet. "What—Why?—How" Megumi was speaking, and it was really worrying Jun how much of her voice she was using. One wrong scream and she could cause this bathroom to explode, and he was sure that would only make her feel worse. So when he had the white piece of plastic between his fingers, he flipped it to show him the result._

_His eyes widened as he held onto Megumi tighter, a murderous feeling suddenly enveloped him as he thought of how this could have possible happened. Jun was going to kill Yahiro for this, he was going to pulverize the pink haired teen until nothing was left of him but dust. All this caused by a blue little positive mark._

_"When?" Jun's voice was dangerous, Megumi actually shivered. Her sweet little brother was gone and replaced by this unforgiving monster. She understood why, he was very protective of her as she was of him, but she didn't need him to be there and tell her how he was going to kill Yahiro. Megumi needed Jun to tell her what was the right action to commit, what could she possibly do to make all of this better. "Megumi-chan, when did he do this to you?" Why was he talking as if she was raped and victimized against her will? She was all too submissive to participate as well. A willing participant in this act of conceiving._

_"Birthday…" Megumi managed to say between her sobs. "But, it wasn't his fault." She continued. "We both got carried away and he finally told me he loved me, and Jun don't get mad at him." It was the most she has talked to him in a while, but could Megumi really blame him for feeling this way? True enough, they never spoke about intimate matters such as this, but Jun never got Sakura pregnant!_

_"What should I do?"_

_Megumi's voice sounded so lost and confused, that Jun temporarily forgot about his plans of destroying the Saiga Heir. He would get to that later, but now, his sister needed him more than ever. "Maybe you should tell mom," Jun suggested, Megumi stiffening in his arms. Of course the thought of telling her parents terrified her! This was a class A scandal if it was ever leaked outside to the press! "She's had a baby after all, and she's been excited about having grandchildren right? Well, tada…" He's attempt to lighten the mood was pathetic, even Jun admitted it, but Megumi appreciated the effort. _

_"Won't she be disappointed? Won't father be disappointed? Jun…" Megumi was a wreck, how would one expect an eighteen year old to react? Jun didn't know how to answer her questions either. All he knew was that it was their mother who could help her the most right now, and he also knew that telling their parents would be the best course of action. Disappointed, yeah, they could be. But at least they would still trust her to be honest with them._

_"Come on," Jun stood both he and Megumi up, looking at his sister with a small smile on his face. "Be happy at least. You're going to have a baby with Yahiro, you're gonna be a mom!" Was he trying to turn this into a good thing? Yes, Megumi truly did love Jun for what it was worth. "I mean, I never thought I'd be an uncle at eighteen. Man I hope you don't start a trend of people in S.A. getting pregnant." That actually managed to let Megumi give a small smile. Small as it was, Jun felt proud he was able to make her smile._

_"Thanks—"_

_"Megumi-chan shouldn't use her voice." Jun interrupted, again causing his sister to smile slightly at him an nodded. Megumi hugged Jun tighter in thanks, as she saw him order a maid to retrieve her magic board from the Yamamoto girl's bedroom. Maybe telling their parents wouldn't be so bad? The night of their party, Rin had been telling Yahiro to propose so that they could give her a grandchild right? Well, it didn't exactly come in that order, but a grandchild was on the way just as she wanted._

_The maid returned within the minute and both Jun and Megumi thanked her. **"I hope dad doesn't kill Yahiro-kun."** Megumi suddenly wrote, trying to get Jun to laugh as well, but that plan backfired. Why? Cause just as the younger Yamamoto twin read the sentence, his eyes turned rather dangerous and dark. Megumi seemed to have forgotten that her brother, as well, wanted to get in a good word with her boyfriend._

_"I think you should be wishing I don't kill him, Megumi-chan."_

_Around half an hour later, Megumi and Jun were actually able to get a hold of their mother on the phone. Both Yamamoto Family heads were currently in another country, and though Megumi and Jun would have liked to stay with Ryuu, they both decided to stay at their own home ever since Megumi started to feel under the weather. Of course now, it just turned out to be an abnormal growth of a human life within her stomach, nothing big. _

_"…how have you two been? Have you been eating properly? Megumi-chan has Saiga-kun finally made an honest woman out of you—" That actually made Megumi and Jun gulp. "—and Jun-kun, you should do the same with Sakura-chan…" Really, they needed to figure out a way to keep their mother quiet and stop bombarding them with questions, especially ones that make Jun blush so hard that inner Jun is tempted to come out. Especially now that they have **urgent **news to tell her!_

_"Mother, can you—"_

_"Oh! I bought you both the cutest hats…"_

_"Mother, Megumi has—"_

_"Megumi-chan! I have a friend who really wants to hear you sing!"_

_"Mother, please listen and—"_

_"Jun-kun! I think that you should take Sakura-chan here and visit the Eiffel Tower…"_

_"Mother, Megumi is pregnant!"_

_Silence, it was freaky. Their talkative mother who spewed out words like water to a water gun had absolutely nothing say, somehow they preferred her non-stop babble over this rather intense silence. Megumi gripped Jun's arm as Jun kept an arm around his sister's shoulder. What was going to happen now? Was she going to reprimand Megumi? Was she going to kill Yahiro? Anything was possible if their mother set her mind to accomplish it, and they were sure that the moment she put down the phone their father would be hearing about the news as well. Thinking about it now, maybe they should have waited for them to arrive from Paris rather than tell them over the phone. At least then, they would have facial expressions to study and body language to observe._

_"Does Saiga-kun know?" Rin asked, her voice hollow and numb, as if hiding her thoughts from the world. Jun answered her with a negative, Megumi of course not talking, to which their mother answered: "Well don't tell him quite yet. Wait for your father and I to arrive." Just as Jun was about to ask for the reason, both twins were astounded by the words that escaped the woman's voice._

_"I want to be there to throw the engagement party!" Her voice was back to her cheerful tone, and they both practically imagined Rin jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm gonna be a grandmother! Megumi-chan, you and Saiga-kun sure do work fast! What a surprise!" They both wished that this would be how she reacted, yet why did it feel so surreal to hear their mother so void of anger?_

_"Mother, are you serious?" Jun asked, Megumi nodding in agreement though she knew their mother could not see them. "We just told you Megumi was pregnant, without being married, by the heir of the Saiga Financial Group. Do you hear yourself?" Jun usually was very respectful, but for him to want to kill his sister's boyfriend and for their own mother to let it slide was just wrong in so many levels._

_"So?" Rin answered. "Saiga-kun loves her and will be willing enough to marry her." Boy did this woman speak in absolutes. "It's not as if the press would find out about it. They could be already married by then, or the baby could be born. There's absolutely no reason for this to be sad news!" Megumi suddenly smiled wide as she looked at Jun and layed her head on his shoulder. Maybe their mother was right, maybe all things do work out in the end and this baby she was having was just Kami-sama telling them to speed up already._

_"Oh I can't wait!" Rin continued on from the other line. "We'll go shopping for baby clothes, we'll even design a nursery and everything! You should be ready by the time I get back there Megumi-chan, also you're eating and living for two now, so lay back on the sweets." Megumi's smile faded slightly at the sound of that, but her mother was right. "Actually, maybe you're eating for three! After all, you are a twin." Okay, that was not a thought that had crossed Megumi and Jun's mind, but Megumi seemed to not mind as she placed a hand on her stomach._

_An image of Yahiro, her, and pink haired and brown eyed baby made its way towards her mind. What a beautiful sight it was as she imagined it. What she didn't know at the time? That painted picture in her mind was far from coming true in reality._

* * *

Usually people warn you about how the moment you have children, you lose your life. They all say that having children obviously meant that you can no longer live according to your best interest, but now you must live according to what is best for the bundles of joy that bloomed from you and the person you love. Most people are afraid of such a commitment, too selfish to want to think of other people's welfare. Sadly, Yamamoto Megumi was nothing but selfless. To her, her two adorable four year olds were the best thing that Kami-sama could have given her.

Within the safety of Peper Harow, Surrey, lay a big enough house. It wasn't anything as fancy as her home in Japan, but Megumi found the place perfect. It was big bungalow with six bedrooms and seven bathrooms. It had all the necessary rooms within a house, and maybe even some extras including a library and game room. It was very far away from home, and Megumi actually enjoyed that fact, knowing that she was far, far, away from _him_.

"Mommy!" A little girl called out, running out of the backyard door into the view of her mother. Megumi has taken to gardening for a hobby, especially since not a lot happened in this small town. It was exactly how she liked it. "Mommy!" The little girl continued on, her pale pink locks bouncing as she ran towards her young mother of twenty-two. Megumi's did not look as if she had aged much though. She was still the same height and build, her hair was the same length, in fact, if it wasn't for her children's resemblance for her, no one would even believe she was a mother!

"Mayumi, come back!" It was a little boy that came running out of the house now, chasing after his little twin sister. "It was just a joke!" Megumi wondered slightly what her two children were talking about, and seeing the teary state her daughter was in, it wasn't something too good. Judging by the guilty look on her son, Hayato, though, perhaps it was just a simple misunderstanding. Mayumi was easily teased and Hayato sure did take advantage of that fact. In fact, that trait reminded her a little too much of the father they both never met.

Due to living in England, both her children were very fluent in the English language, but of course she did not take away their Japanese blood. They spoke in Japanese at home, and only in English when other people were around. Megumi was slightly happy that no one could understand what her children were shouting now just in case the neighbors could hear. After all, if they couldn't understand it, they couldn't judge it. "Mommy! Hayato is being a meany!" Mayumi continued to complain, finally jumping into her mother's waiting arms and hugging her tightly.

"Is he?" Megumi asked, hugging her daughter as she turned to look at Hayato. The older boy stopped right in front of them with his brown eyes downcast, being covered by his pale pink hair. He seemed guilty, but what could he have possibly done. "How is your big brother being a meany?" Mayumi cried into her mother's chest as Hayato looked up and saw that his mother was observing him as she rubbed and comforted his younger sister.

"He – he—said that we were never going to – to – to meet our da—daddy!" The little girl wailed, Megumi shocked at the words that escaped her daughter's voice. Hayato looked even guiltier as his sister began to sob, unable to stop his own tears from showing as the thought of their father was out there once again. Megumi never blamed her kids for being curious, she just didn't want to ruin him towards them. She knew that it was better for them to love him and not know him than to know him and hate him. She may have been angry towards Yahiro, but no, she was hot horrible as to make his children hate him too. Given, though, that he did not even know they existed.

"I didn't mean to make her cry," Hayato whispered, his tears now spilling from his eyes. His pink hair was neat, as it always was, but his face looked absolutely defeated. "I just don't know what to say, Mommy. I don't know daddy, does he even love us? Does he love you?" Megumi didn't know how to respond to her son's questions, but she did stretch out one of her hands and decided to pull him down beside his sister as she hugged them both.

"Shush now," Megumi began, smiling slightly at her two children. Both had tears, both felt neglected, and even though she tried her hardest to give them all the love she could muster, she knew that it would never be enough to fill the void of a father's role. "I'm sure that your daddy would have loved you if he met you." Megumi decided to say, not trying to say anything on Yahiro loving her. She didn't know the answer to that question. "I love you don't I? Uncle Jun loves you too, doesn't he? Everyone loves you, so obviously your daddy would love you too!" What she said was true, all the Special A members adored her twins, especially Akira.

"But – but would our daddy love us as much as Uncle Ryuu loved Ria?" Mayumi asked, calming down from her sobs as she mentioned the name of Ryuu and Finn's two year old daughter. Hayato looked at his mother as well, hoping for an answer that would satisfy their curiosity. Megumi only smiled as she nodded her head in affirmation and hugged her twins closer. She hated to see them so sad.

"Of course he would love you!" She exclaimed. "Cause if he didn't, then Mommy would use her evil voice on him." Both Mayumi and Hayato giggled as they suddenly stood up from their mother's arms and kissed her on one cheek each. The twins practically adored their mother, not allowing any man from the village to go near her and not allowing anyone to be mean to her. Most would think that both suffered from a slight Oedipal Complex, but no. They just really loved their mother for she was all they had.

Suddenly, Hayato pulled out a magic board and handed it to his mother. "Uncle Jun told us that if you strain your voice Nana would kill us!" Hayato explained, Mayumi nodding as Megumi laughed. No matter how many times she had told her mother she no longer wanted to be a singer just to take care of her kids, she didn't give up. Now even Mayumi and Hayato were in cahoots with her, Jun too of all people!

**"Well you tell your Nana that Mommy only uses her singing when it comes to Hayato and Mayumi."** Both kids giggled again as they sat down in the grass, helping their mother water the roses in the garden. **"Also, tell your Pappy and Uncle Jun to stop being so sacred of your Nana." **Megumi added, both kids turning away from their roses and reading what she had written. Hayato turned to his mother with a confused stare as he took in what was written in front of him.

"But Mommy," He began. "You're afraid of Nana too."

Okay, her son had a point. It would be hypocritical to tell them something and do another, but really, her mother needed to give up on wanting Megumi to become a singer. She was content with her life here in England, she didn't need paparazzo and other people stalking her and her children. It was for her and her children's safety, well that's what she would always say. Sometimes though, Megumi would think, maybe it was that she just didn't want to be known and seen. It helped her hide from the guy that to this day she was running away from.

"No she's not," Mayumi defended, looking at Hayato with a warm smile. "Mommy isn't afraid of anything! She even fights the monsters in the closet for us!" Megumi giggled slightly at that, but she was not expecting the sudden reply of Hayato to sound like this: "But Nana is scarier than the monster in the closet!"

Megumi couldn't hold it in much longer and decided to finally let her laugh echo around the garden. It was a heavenly sound, both kids thought, and they loved watching their mom laugh. She rarely did it, and sometimes they would even hear her crying at night. They knew that it had something to do with their dad, but decided not to ask anymore. If it made her cry that much, then telling them would only hurt her more.

Suddenly, the phone rang and disturbed the beautiful family moment.

"Who could that be?" Megumi asked, both the twins racing towards the house to see who was faster and to see who would answer the phone. The mother just followed them inside to find that, once again, Hayato had one the game. Sometimes she wished her children wouldn't treat everything like a game, but they said it made life interesting and she couldn't stop their happiness. It was just a very strong reminder of who wasn't there.

"Uncle Jun!" Hayato exclaimed, Mayumi leaning closer to her brother's face to hear her favourite Uncle's voice too. "We're fine! I beat Mayumi in answering the phone ("You only beat me by two seconds!" Mayumi contradicted) so that means I'm faster!" Megumi could hear her brother laugh on the phone as she kneeled in front of the kids and waited for them to finish talking with their uncle. "Yeah! Mayumi is slow just like Mommy!" Mayumi and Megumi both pouted at Hayato's words as the only boy in the room giggled.

"Mommy! Hayato is being a meany!" Mayumi exclaimed, making Hayato giggle as he finally handed the phone to his mother and took Mayumi's hand. "Let's play outside Yumi-chan!" The pink haired boy spoke out, tugging at his sister as he took her out the garden to continue on watering the flowers. Megumi guessed that Jun must have told him he needed to speak with Megumi alone.

"What's the call for Jun?" Megumi asked, happy and curious at the same time. "Did something happen?" To say that Megumi would be shocked by the answer was the understatement of the century. Of all the bad news, good news, boring news, and exciting news that Megumi was expecting to hear from Jun, what he said next was something she never thought she would need to hear for a long time.

Jun took a deep breath as he finally spoke. "I need you to come home."

* * *

Sometimes, Jun wondered why he waited so long to finally get to this decision. Nearly seven years of being together and he was only planning on doing this now? Perhaps it wasn't only Hikari who slow when it came to relationships. Then again, the fact that it took Kei four proposals before she actually took it seriously spoke for itself didn't it? Besides, no one could really blame him! He had a multiple personality that attracted girls just by coming out, even Akira couldn't resist him! It would have been bothersome for this giant step of life, but, unlike his sister, Jun knew Sakura was not willing to wait forever…and so, he finally decided to do this.

Everything was set, the plan was all layed out, but of course there was going to be one tricky part about this whole ordeal. Jun had taken Sakura to visit Megumi in Peper Harow many times, and she was also in on the secret about Hayato and Mayumi, but unlike most of the Special A members, she continued to be friends with Saiga Yahiro, explaining that he had his reasons…they all just didn't know yet (and that included her). If Jun really wanted to prove to her that he was mature enough and ready to take that step into his life, he would have to at least try to get along with Yahiro for her sake, though he had the right to hate him with every fiber of his being.

His plan was basically simple. He would be inviting everyone over for a party, claiming that it was Megumi's homecoming, but everyone except Sakura's letter would have a note stating that Jun was proposing to her. They would all keep it a secret until the time comes to celebrate it, but Jun did not mention to anyone that Yahiro was invited as well. In fact, Yahiro's invitation was just that of a party. It had no mention of Megumi what-so-ever, because he honestly had no plan of letting Yahiro see his sister ever again.

How, you ask, is Jun planning to put Yahiro and Megumi (along with Hayato and Mayumi) in the same room without the two of them meeting? It was simple. Megumi would be able to view the part from the mansion balcony seeing as it was going to be held in the garden, and she only needed to make an appearance after Yahiro had left to greet her friends. If he stayed late, then everyone would just visit her the day after. It was genius, really, but there was one slight flaw to his spectacular plan.

He planned all of this without asking for Megumi's approval.

_"How am I going to get her to come home?" Jun asked, ranting Ryuu and Finn as he sat in their living room. Their mansion was spacious and child safe, they had a two year old girl running around the house all the time after all. "The simple mention of Japan and she freezes up! She's never going to agree to this!" Ria was on Finn's lap as both she and Ryuu listened to his problematic rant. "Maybe I should just change the type of party, but I already sent out the invitations!" The problem with planning ahead was that he actually needed Megumi to be there, he needed to put up the front where he and Sakura pick her up from the airport for Sakura not to actually suspect anything._

_"I'm sure she'll come home if you ask her to." Ryuu answered, also not knowing about the fact that Yahiro would be there. Yes, Jun kept it even from Ryuu. "You'll only ever propose once in your life ("I hope it's just once" Finn teased, tickling Ria) Megumi wouldn't want to miss that even if she had to come back all the way here." Yes, Ryuu was right, but of course if Jun was going to ask Megumi to come back, he had to actually tell her that Yahiro was going to be there. That was the part where he was sure she would say no to._

_"Everyone knows that she doesn't even like the fact she's in the same country as the bastard!" Jun stated, using the very much known nickname for Yahiro amongst their small group. "You actually think she's going to risk Yahiro (Ryuu winced at the name) seeing Hayato and Mayumi just so that I could propose successfully?" Well, if Jun knew Megumi, then yes she would, but he just hoping Ryuu or Finn had an idea how to help him make convincing her easier than it already appeared to be._

_"Well, you could always ask the kids to ask her to go for a vacation." Finn suggested, the green haired girl in her arms giggling as she was bounced on her mother's lap. "If Megumi ever said no to you, which is unlikely, she'd never say no to Hayato and Mayumi." Okay, that was a cheap shot and blow, but it was actually a pretty good idea. Jun stored that in the back of his mind just in case desperate times called for desperate measures._

_"Why don't you actually try asking her first before thinking of a back-up plan?" Ryuu suggested, taking Ria from Finn and placing her on the floor (it was matted) to play with her animal toys. That was expected. "Megumi loves you more than anyone, I think the day she'd say no to you is the day she'd say no to Hayato and Mayumi." Ryuu continued on, Ria looking up the adults and wondering what was so important._

_"Megu?" She heard the name of her favourite aunt mentioned and suddenly she was clapping to gain attention from the three adults. Of course she got it. Who could ignore the green haired, green eyes, adorable two year old? "Megu! Megu!" She continued on, smiling and laughing happily. "Haya, Yumi!" All three adults smiled as Ria showed her obvious excitement to be around people she considered her cousins._

_"You can always tell her Ria wants to see her." Finn suddenly said, pinching her daughter's rather chubby cheeks. "Hayato and Mayumi would want to come visit immediately." Jun smiled as she sat down on the floor beside Ria and began playing with the animals that she held out to him. "Jun Jun!" She exclaimed happily, making Jun smile all silly and wonder what it would be like to have his own little bundle of joy._

_That would be something he would have to find out after getting through this engagement party disguised as a welcome home party for a sister who was yet to find out she needed to come home._

So that was how Jun suddenly found himself in this predicament.

He had just finished talking to his cute nephew about him beating his sister, and he had also asked him to leave the room so that he could talk to Megumi alone. When he managed to hear Hayato offer Mayumi to go outside and Megumi's voice answer him, he took a deep breath as said the words that needed to be said to get this stupid plan over with. "I need you to come home."

Silence answered Jun, and it reminded awfully of the time that both he and Megumi told Rin that her daughter was pregnant. Of course, _that_ silence turned out to be a good thing. This silence was nothing but a sinking ship put in motion. There was nowhere to go but down. "Why?" Megumi's voice suddenly emerged, and it was shaking at just the thought of stepping back into the twenty first century country known as Japan. "Did something happen?" She asked again, much like when she received the phone from Hayato.

"It's just—ugh—" Jun was already worried how he was going to phrase this. Maybe he should just go straight for it? Yeah, like pulling off a band aid. Instant pain, but would go away pretty fast. "I'm proposing to Sakura this weekend." It was probably Monday in Japan now. "And I sort of told her it would be a welcome home party for you." He continued, continuing to dig his grave deeper than it already was.

"Oh," Megumi's voice seemed slightly relieved. Jun suddenly felt like the mean brother who would be ripping his sister's heart into shreds. Was there even such a type of brother that would rip his sister's heart? Aside from those incest mangas and books anyways. "Is that all? How long do you want us to stay?" Okay, here came the absolutely difficult part. The part where he would have to tell her…

"Yahiro's going to the party, by the way." He could basically hear the screaming in his sister's head as he announced that, maybe Megumi even dropped the phone. Hopefully his sister didn't pass out, cause then he would have two angry four year olds after him. "But, don't worry! You, Hayato, not Mayumi have to see him!" Jun continued to say, Megumi still not saying anything as a reply. This of course caused Jun to rant all the more.

"You'll just have to meet up with Sakura before the party to make her believe you're actually here—" Jun began, only the sound of Megumi's breathing answering him. "—You can stay up in the balcony during the party with Hayato and Mayumi, and then you can meet up with the S.A. the next day! Megumi-chan it's not like—"

"Will – will she be there?"

The question caught Jun of guard. Of all the things that Megumi was worried about, she was worried about Yahiro's fiancé being there? Why? "Just in case he does see me and the kids, if she's going to be there then I'm not going. I can't do that to him." Jun was annoyed. He thought she asked because she didn't want to get hurt! But no, she was still thinking about Yahiro in the end. "So, will she be there?"

"No," Jun answered, sighing exasperatedly. All his fear has managed to turn into annoyance at his sister's self sacrificing nature. "She won't be. I didn't invite her and Yahiro won't bring her unless she's invited." He heard Megumi give a sigh of her own as she thought things over in her head. Jun, himself, was mulling over thoughts on how he was going to play nice with the next head of the Saiga Financial Group.

Thoughts such as ringing the pale pink haired guy's neck, burning him by causing him to fall into an acid pool, feeding him to Ryuu's animals, and just plain poisoning him entered the head of the younger Yamamoto twin. "I'll go." Megumi suddenly spoke out, making Jun snap out from his murderous thoughts. "But I'll only stay for a month maximum, Jun. Just to visit everybody." That was more than he could ever wish for!

"Thanks Megumi-chan!" Jun said, and when he heard Megumi give her final words of: "Your Welcome", "Take care", and "I miss you" , he hung up the phone. A month, his sister, his nephew, and his niece would be staying with him in the big mansion. He should plan a get together with their mother and father just so that Hayato and Mayumi could spend some time with Nana and Pappy. Also, time with Ria should be allotted for the twins too. A month, it seemed so surreal to him that everything did work out.

"Noriko-san," Jun suddenly called, a maid with black hair and eyes approaching him and bowing slightly. She was the head of the maids within their mansion. "Can you please prepare Megumi-chan's room, along with the twins?" Noriko bowed and nodded as she told the other maids what to do. Jun was left alone, wondering what bad could possibly happen within the month of their stay.

* * *

_"I hate babysitting beyond the Bon Festival"_

Megumi sang, the cold air from the air conditioner helping her two precious children get sleepy. The night light was turned on for Mayumi who wouldn't sleep in the dark, and a warm blanket was being hugged by Hayato to feel safe. Yes, blankee had been Hayato's companion whenever Mayumi wasn't. He was as much his twin as Mayumi was. Megumi found his attachment to the object rather amusing, the same way Mayumi was when it came to her night light. Both needed different things to be safe. It was perfectly normal.

Much like how her and Jun were young, they couldn't sleep without holding hands. Of course when they turned seven they had gotten different beds, but before going to sleep they had still held hands as if to comfort the other and say 'I'm here for you and I won't leave'. Of course, that was when Ryuu wasn't around to protect them. When he was, of course his presence in the room was enough for the twins to feel safe…but the occasional pat still would help just a bit more. It was a good thing to have a twin. Ever since you were young, you were never alone.

_"The snow begins to fall, the baby begins to cry."_

Her voice was as angelic as ever, making her suddenly remember what Jun had told her only hours ago two days ago. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Japan, and she only hoped that indeed her brother's plan would work. She hated to admit the fact that she still loved the pink haired boy, but how could she forget when she had a son and daughter who was just the perfect mixture of his strong character and her soft one. Waking up every day with Mayumi and Hayato, Yahiro would always manage to sneak into her mind.

Hayato's eyes were beginning to droop while Mayumi stayed up to finish the song. Mayumi was like Yahiro when it came to her singing. Always so eager to listen, always wanting her to protect her voice, always answering people for her just so that _"Mommy's voice can only be used for singing"_. Though Hayato wasn't any less protective, at least he allowed her to fend for herself when the time came for it. It seemed slightly ironic how her daughter tended to act more like her father and her son more like her…unless it came to mischief. There, both twins were equally doomed for having Yahiro's love for games.

_"How can I be happy even when the Bon Festival is here?"_

"Pretty," She heard Mayumi whisper, snuggling into her covers as the air in the room got colder. Megumi took a mental not to heighten the temperature just a bit before she exited the room later. "Mommy is so pretty." Megumi smiled at her daughter as she brushed Mayumi's pale pink hair from her face, continuing the famous lullaby that was sung to her and Jun by their mother when they were little as well. Hayato was already asleep and within his own dreams by this moment in time.

Mayumi's brown eyes looked deep into Megumi's as she listened to her mother's sing, and this was always the time Megumi thought about what could possibly be running through her daughter's mind. What did Mayumi see when she looked into her mother's eyes? Did she loneliness? Happiness? Fear? Uncertainty? Whatever it was, it always made Mayumi smile and hug her mother's arm loosely. Megumi always thought that it was love she saw. Love and comfort that even if daddy wasn't here, mommy always would be.

_"I don't have nice clothes or a sash to wear."_

Megumi's thoughts drifted to how things would have changed had Yahiro actually been there for them, had he known about Mayumi and Hayato. Would he have left his fiancé for her? Would he have thrown aside his parents' wishes and finally stood up for what he wanted? Then again, that just made Megumi think about whether he wanted her or not to begin with. Saiga Yahiro was famous for his games, what if he considered being with her like that? Just a game that when finished can be tossed aside. Something that you just load when you feel like doing so.

If the mere thought of seeing Yahiro was making Megumi act like this, what more when she gets a glimpse of him at Jun and Sakura's engagement party? Would she run to him and hope that he wrapped his arms around her? Would she feel hatred towards him (though that seemed highly unlikely)? What if he saw Hayato and Mayumi? There was no denying he looked like them and they they also looked like her. Would he hate her for not telling him? Would he ignore them? She hoped the latter would not happen. For the sake of her kids, she hoped he would at least accept them if not her. She would be happy to see even just her kids happy.

_"This child continues to cry and is mean to me." _

That particular line suddenly made Megumi smile. When the twins were babies, they didn't cry, refused to even. It had given the doctors quite the scare when Megumi had given birth. It made the young mother laugh, thinking that as babies her children treasured their voices as well. Now, however, they were two talkative four year olds with mouths spewing out first faster than a machine gun spewed out bullets. Then again, they were still quite young. Megumi remembered making the decision of not speaking quite late into her childhood.

Both her children were blessed with nice voices, but maybe Yahiro's genes rubbed off on them and they don't make thing explode. Megumi was thankful for that, but she found herself thinking of her ex-boyfriend again. She had sworn to forget him, yet here she was, hiding in Peper Harow rather than in Japan where her friends all lived. She used to tell everyone it was for her children, but now maybe she was doing it more for her own fears. Could it be that she really just couldn't see for herself if Yahiro was indeed happy in the arms of a woman other than her? Megumi hoped with all of her pure heart that it was not true.

_"I get thinner because the baby cries all day."_

"Mommy looks sad tonight," Mayumi mumbled, maybe thinking that she wouldn't be heard. "Wonder why Mommy is sad." She continued, and Megumi suddenly realized that tears were beginning to slowly drip down her face. This is the reason why she hated thinking the pink haired guy that she still so hopelessly loved. It made her sad, and her being sad made her children sad, and her children being sad just made her sadder. It was a chain reaction of sadness, and it all began with a person named Saiga Yahiro. Just his name seemed make her smile falter just a little.

"Don't…sad…Mommy," Mayumi was whispering, half way into dream world. "Hayato…Mayumi…happy" She continued, and Megumi did smile at her daughter's innocence. If only it was so easy for Mommy to just be happy all the time, she would be. But Megumi would never tell that to her children out loud. Like she had said, Yahiro didn't deserve getting punished. She was half of the cause for these two kids, and she was willing to accept that. There's no point in making them hate Yahiro, when Megumi planned about Yahiro not knowing about their existence to begin with. So she allowed them to believe their father was a good man, cause to Megumi he really was.

_"I would quickly quit here and go back,"_

Standing from Mayumi's bed, Megumi tucked in her little princess and moved to Hayato's bed and tuck him in as well. She reached for the remote of the air conditioner and turned it from twenty-three degrees to twenty-five. Hopefully it would be enough, cause when the room got too hot both children tended to wake up in the middle of the night and go into her room to sleep there as well. Telling her that: _"It's cold in Mommy's room, but Mommy is warm as we don't mind."_ Her twins really had her wrapped around their small fingers. Megumi would do anything for them.

Walking over to her two most precious people, she placed a kiss on both their foreheads, pausing her singing as she kissed each child. Looking at them, she guessed that the saying "Each loss has an equal blessing" was spot on. She had lost one man she loved, yet she gained two new people to cherish and hold. Yes, Megumi would not replace her children for anything in the world. Not even a do over chance to be with Yahiro once again.

_"To my parents' home over there."_

Walking to the door, she opened it and looked back at the two sleeping children. How she wished the smiles on their current faces never vanished. She hoped that nothing bad would come of this trip that they were taking.

* * *

The eighteen year old Saiga Chitose sat in his limousine as he made his way towards the Takishima mansion where his best friend lived. Both were part of the current Special A class, but of course that didn't really matter nor did it concern why he was currently going to intrude on his best friend's life. It did, however, include an irksome brother who was fighting, yet again, with his overly jealous and protective woman of a fiancé. How he missed the silence that the word 'home' used to be assimilated with, but now, the only time it was silent was when it was night. Obviously his older brother's intimate life was non-existent as well. How expected.

"Are we there yet?" Chitose asked, getting rather impatient. For the past four years, his life has been nothing but school, friends, and his brother's shouting at home. No, gone was the brother he could tease and hang-out with (though most of the time it was forced on the older Saiga's point of view), now it was all about business for him. Heck, his fiancé and he had been engaged for four years and he was still to set a date for the wedding! This, was of course, the reason as to why the rows they shared got even more frequent.

Chitose remembered Megumi and Jun's eighteenth birthday, the way his brother watched his _grandmother_ sing was how Chitose always wanted to see Yahiro. Smiling, content, happy, in love, all of those were better than gloomy, sulking, irritable, and irksome. At least even if the Yamamoto girl was worth nothing, business wise that is, she made Yahiro genuinely happy. She also, actually, made him a better person and brother. Now, though, he was even worse than the time he was getting over Akira. Again, this was to be expected.

Yahiro had fallen for Akira, yes, but he had managed to get over her slowly with the help of a certain brunette singer. Now though, no one was helping him through his break up, he only had one friend left while others hated him, he had a one tract mind that stayed focus on business, and he was still so in love with this girl and guilty for leaving her the way he did. Even Chitose, himself, couldn't believe how harsh his brother was that lonely April day. Also, Chitose had grown to like Megumi and find her presence normal. She also gave him sweets and treated him as if he was her own little brother. He never really verbally acknowledged it, but he also slightly considered her an older sister as well.

"Young Master Saiga," The driver spoke, earning a glare from the eighteen year old as he waited for a good reason to get interrupted from his thoughts. "We're here." Nodding, Chitose exited the vehicle and gave the driver specific instructions to pick him up after, and only after, he was sure that no more shouting was emerging from any room of the mansion. How he was supposed to do that was lost to the pink haired teen, but that was for him to worry about now. It was an assigned task after all.

Walking towards the front door, Chitose tried to think up a reason for being here would Sui ask. He honestly did not want to admit that _'domestic problems'_ were his reasons. Besides, Sui would only tell Kei and Kei would just tell the entire S.A. there was no point in giving them reason to make fun of his brother even more, he was already suffering as it was in the hands of an evil fiancé.

"Master Chitose," The butler greeted, beating Chitose from ringing the doorbell once again. Did this guy have sonic hearing? Or does being better than most come with being associated with a Takishima? Even Sui showed it, being first in their Special A class now as well. True enough he did have to study harder than his brother, but the fact he's able to maintain his grades is still something to look up to. "Master Sui is currently out with Master Kei, if you are willing to wait you may do so in his room." A bow followed the butler's words as Chitose nodded and stepped inside the mansion that was the Takishima's home.

Walking the familiar path towards Sui's room, Chitose admired the interior to pass the time. Paintings made by Picasso, Da Vinci, Van Gogh, O'Keefe, Kahlo hung on walls, making each wall probably worth millions (if not billions) of dollars to an art collector. Chitose agreed that similar artists had portraits within their home, but they of course had walls decorated with works from artists famous in Japan as well. It was their way of being proud of their heritage, or at least that was what Chitose's mother would say. He thought it was just her way of flaunting their power within the country of Japan or something of the sort.

Reaching the wooden door that was Sui's, Chitose just twisted the knob and walked in. What was the point in knocking? The butler already said that Sui was gone, so just barge in as if you were the king of the world. It's not as if Chitose knocked when Sui was in there anyway, they were friends weren't they? They knew pretty much everything about each other without getting weird. If in the Bible for Christians Cain denies knowing Abel's whereabouts and says "I am not my brother's keeper", here it worked the same way. Sui and Chitose's keeper were each other, they loved their big brothers very much (probably more than what was healthy), but when it came to confiding and ranting, they usually went to each other. "What are best friends for?" right?

Nothing changed much since his last visit. Television was still in the same place, bed was still in it's neat state thanks to the maids, clothes weren't scattered on the floor, and the laptop was open. Chitose wondered if the maids actually made the room look the same every single day. It didn't seem like anything was added or taken from the room either. It was like a uniform, Sui's room, always the same and nothing changes when you wear it to school every single day.

"Same old, same old" Chitose whispered, taking a seat on the swivel chair in front of the desk. It was blue, and oval shaped, placed on the right height for Sui and so Chitose decided to heighten it up a bit, wondering if his best friend would notice. "That should do it," The pink haired boy said, smirking as he lifted his head to be greeted by something that wasn't in the room the last time he visited.

It wasn't really the noticeable, just a little white envelope peeping from the bedside table. It looked familiar somehow, but Chitose pushed that thought aside and stood from the comfortable swivel chair to walk over to the letter. The gold seal was familiar, and Chitose vaguely remembered his brother getting something like this in the mail. An invitation to some engagement party. Why did Sui have one here? Was it Kei's?

Picking the envelope up, he sighed as he realized it was open. At least he wouldn't be breaking any laws by opening the thing. Taking the letter out, he scanned it. The paper was actually parchment, the letter seemed to have been written by old style quill and ink, maybe a fountain pain if it were more modern times. The writing resembled calligraphy, and Chitose already knew this was a letter from an art loving family. What type of art they were into, he wasn't sure, it was just because the letter was pretty creative.

_Takishima Kei,_

_I, Yamamoto Jun, am pleased to invite you to a welcoming party for my sister, nephew, and niece  
namely Yamamoto Megumi, Yamamoto Hayato, and Yamamoto Mayumi  
This coming Saturday, beginning at the time: 8:00PM  
We expect you to come dressed in formal attire and you may bring anyone you wish.  
Also, I, Yamamoto Jun, will be proposing to my girlfriend of seven years.  
I am most excited to see you! _

_Yamamoto Jun_

Chitose's eyes widened as he finished reading the invitation. He remembered his brother saying that Jun was planning to propose to Sakura, but did he know that Megumi was going to be there? And wait, it said nephew and niece, did she have children? She had a family? Chitose found himself so confused. Who was the father? Had she even been with anyone other than her brother? The younger Saiga felt like he needed to get to the bottom of this and fast. It seemed like he was going to be forcing his brother to bring him to this party as well.

"Chitose?" The pink haired boy jumped as he placed the letter back on the table. "What are you doing?" Turning towards his brown haired friend, Chitose plastered a small smile on his face.

"Just came by to visit, but I think I'll be heading off now." Sui was confused. Who visits someone and leaves just when the person who they were visiting arrives? "I'll visit you another time and kick your ass at video games then too." This made Sui all the more confused. Chitose was acting a bit too nice as he excused himself from his room. What that was about he didn't know, so he decided to just take a nap and forget about it.

* * *

**Hello! This update came a bit fast seeing as I had free time! So a lot of people have viewed it, but I don't know who have read it so I would like to send a big thanks to Vicky Sheldon and xMagicMayhem for following and giving this a go! I feel honored and happy! As a writer my main goal is to make my readers happy and if my readers are happy, then I'm happy!**

**Do you have any comments? Suggestions? Questions even? Just leave it in a review, even a one phrase review would make me happy and inspire me to write. I will try to answer questions and follow suggestions if they are within my bounds! Hopefully people who read this will review just so that I could know if your are enjoying reading it just as I enjoy writing!**

**By the way! The lullaby Megumi sang to Hayato and Mayumi is a famous lullaby in Japan. It's actually sad and about a girl who was taken from her family and forced to carry a baby on her back. So all she wishes to go home and be with her parents as she travels with the baby on her back. You can watch it YouTube if you search for the "Takeda Lullaby"**

**Vicky Sheldon****: I agree with you, the Prologue was a little bit fast, but I hope you didn't mind it all too much. I tried to make it as normal a progression as I could, but that was the best I could come up with at the time. I hope you find this chapter better and if you still find it fast, what do you think I should do to improve it? Please don't be shy to give advice! My ears are open to listen. (^_^)**

**OH! BEFORE I GO! I would like to thank AnimeFlowerGirl for her opinions on this chapter! Wouldn't have the confidence to post it if it wasn't for your oh so encouraging comments! **

**Also, I apologise for any grammatical errors that you may find. I don't have a BETA and only proofread my own work. Feel free to point them out to me and I will edit it when I have the time. Thank You!**

**~*..*~*..*~Reignstein~*..*~*..*~**


	3. CHAPTER TWO: Homecoming

_**Title: **__Stupid Love Songs  
__**Posted: **08/31/12  
**Main Pairing: **S__aiga Yahiro & Yamamoto Megumi__**  
Side Pairings: **__Yamamoto Jun & Ushikubo Sakura, Tsuji Ryuu & Finn Coupe Schuzette, Karino Tadashi & Toudou Akira, Takishima Kei & Hanazono Hikari  
__**Rating: **__T_

**Disclaimer: **_I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less. _

**Summary: **_This is the story of Yamamoto Megumi, the girl who never gave up on love. Well, what if it was love that gave up on her? What if the guy she loved was engaged to another girl? What if the one proof she had of him returning her feelings were children he never even knew about? What happens then?_

_**AN: **__This is a future based fic that is based on both the anime and the manga! Some scenes may be related to things that happened in either of the two, and I hope that most of you know that this is FanFiction and not the original so do expect some differences. Send me suggestions if you would like or leave it as a review, just don't flame. After all, why waste time hating when you can read another story in this archive, yes? I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_I'm coming home, I wanna know when all the leaves begin to fall. If I'm falling, falling apart."  
~Hey Monday (Homecoming)_

* * *

_Closing the door of his room behind him, Saiga Yahiro could not manage to wipe the smile off of his face. Sure, he's heard many things about the feeling of falling in love, being loved back, and just everything that stupid fairytales had to say about the subject, but never did he actually imagine that he would be able to relate to such poppycock. All of these positive emotions were so new to him, but he didn't mind getting used to him. Especially knowing that Megumi would be beside him every step of the way. _

_Recalling the events that lead to his tremendously good mood, Yahiro fell back on his bed. Megumi's sweet smile, Megumi's cute glare, Megumi's soft skin, Megumi's pink lips, Megumi's beautiful face, Megumi's hypnotizing gaze, Megumi's captivating voice. Thoughts of the nothing but the brunette clouded his brain and he couldn't even utter one single complaint about it. _

_"Seeing you smile is just creepy," It was the younger Saiga who had managed to ruin the moment. "What happened to my grumpy Nii-san who just played games and smirked?" As cheesy as it may sound, and no way was Yahiro going to voice the thought, the grumpy and selfish heir fell in love, and it was changing him for the better. Of course he still loved to play games, of course he still smirked when he won, but now it didn't seem so hollow anymore. His victories meant something, his games would be more playful than cruel. Megumi managed to melt a heart colder than the Antarctic. She was his own personal sun._

_"Seeing your face is creepy, but guess what?" Yahiro retorted, sitting up and finding his younger brother seated on the swivel chair by his desk. "I have to live with it anyway, so deal." Chitose shook his head and chuckled at the reply. A change is a change, but there are some things that being in love can't change. Namely, Yahiro's sarcasm and love of pulling one over on people. Who didn't like to win? Who didn't like to feel superior? Not Yahiro._

_"I didn't know my face was so creepy, too bad we share nearly the exact same one." Yahiro shook his head in negation at Chitose's words. Nope, his brother was not winning this argument, no chance._

_"There's a big difference between our faces." Yahiro concluded, flipping his hair slightly to prove a point. "I'm handsome, you're creepy." A roll of the eyes and more witty retorts followed, but the fun brotherly moment was interrupted when a butler suddenly knocked on the door and intruded. Chitose was pretty annoyed, but he didn't voice it out or complain. It was rare enough to spend time like this, but when they do it was interrupted? Fate and Timing sure had a great sense of humor!_

_"Excuse me Master Yahiro," The butler began, bowing, and not even greeting Chitose. "Your parents have requested for you in their office." Both brothers shared a confused gaze. What must have been so important that their parents wanted to see them personally? This was even rarer than Yahiro smiling (which seemed to be increasing lately due to a brunette singer we all love)._

_"What could mother and father want with you?" Chitose asked as the butler left, Yahiro standing and checking his appearance in the mirror. Meeting his parents was like making an appearance in front of court. You needed to be prepared for whatever they threw at you, you needed to look good for you to get their approval, and you needed to always where a face that showed vagueness and numbness. Business was always the matter at hand, nothing anything personal, nothing anything family related._

_There would be no complaining of "Mother you forgot Chitose's birthday" or "Father you didn't attend the parent-teacher meeting that you needed to go to". No, those would be dealt with and told to the secretary. Never waste the time of Saiga Agito and Saiga Tae (pronounced "Tei") for such simple and trivial matters like family. Their priorities never rested with their children, in fact, their children were probably the last thing on their minds._

_"I don't know," Yahiro answered combing his hair slightly. "Maybe something about the business." The older pink haired teen continued, wondering if it was an investment gone wrong or maybe even an investment gone right. With his parents it could either be a scolding or a congratulations. There was never an "I just wanted to talk to you cause I missed you" conversation. _

_"It's always about the business, Nii-san." Chitose answered. "What I'm wondering is what about the business. You already have more control than usual." The younger boy concluded, watching as his brother made his way towards the bedroom door he had walked in to only moments ago. Now, however, as he walked out, the good mood of Megumi's presence was gone. This was serious, and he was nervous as to what this summoning could mean. He was actually a bit scared that it would be something concerning **that**. _

_"You don't think it's for…" Chitose gulped. "A marriage interview?" Yahiro stiffened at the words escaping his brother's words, but he ignored it, preferring to keep his mind open. Without much of an answer, he left the room and headed down the hall to where the office of his parents lay. "The den of the demons" Chitose had once called it, and it was actually quite fitting if you asked Yahiro, for he felt as if he was walking towards the doors of hell at this very moment of time._

_He imagined his father and mother back to back and typing on their respective computers, making investments and checking their businesses. He could also imagine one of them on the phone and talking calmly towards the person wasting their time. If Takishima's grandfather was harsh, Yahiro's parents were probably just as bad if not worse. That probably explains why he was pretty nervous when he reached towards the door knob and knocked. Never enter without knocking or announcement, his mother had said that onetime Chitose had barged in and interrupted an important conversation._

_"Enter," His father's voice was serious and cold, nothing new really, and when Yahiro entered the room, he couldn't help but think it changed a lot since the last time he was in there. He vaguely remembered a carpet being present on floor before, but now it was made of pure maple wood. Yahiro could have sworn that his mother and father's desks used to be made of oak and not of the kind that used to made as nineteenth century bleeding stick! The teen also remembered that the couch used to be white, but now it was black leather. How long has it been since he entered? A couple of months maybe? They renovated everything in that amount of time?!_

_"Oh, good, it's you." Yes, no greeting of "How good it is you see you son" or "Oh, Yahiro!" it was just "you", he was no one special. He was just the person who was going to inherit all of this in the future. Yahiro was willing to bet that the only reason they remembered his and Chitose's names were because they had to sign paychecks to school and for other things. "Your mother and I need to talk to you." Obviously, Yahiro thought. Why else would he be there? To watch and stand like some fool? Common sense, really, it was a super power that only few were blessed with._

_"What about?" Yahiro asked, his voice respectful in every way. He did not sit for he was not told to, he did not even fidget or look at them in the eye. It was rude to do those things according to the many instructors he had to suffer through as a kid. "All my investments have bloomed for the better, stocks are at their maximum, nothing that I have done has placed the Saiga name anywhere near failure." The pink haired teen continued on, doing his update as well as proving his worth. Both he and Chitose felt the need to do so when in front of their parents. Obviously it was a healthy family relationship._

_"Yes, indeed." Tae agreed, nodding her head as she finally gestured towards the couch. Yahiro sat of course, following orders. "But you aren't here for those kinds of business matters." Yahiro wanted to sigh in relief. Nothing related to business? Well then it obviously it wasn't going to be… "We've chosen the perfect woman for you to marry." Tae's words made Yahiro's world stop. What in bloody hell did the demon of a woman just tell him?!_

_"Have you heard of the Kuruno Family?" Agito asked, looking up from his paperwork and finally sparing a glance at his heir. "I'm assuming you have—" Yahiro nodded his head anyway. "—and I am also assuming you know that they own a chain of hotels, casinos, and resorts that have become popular in the world." Again, Yahiro nodded knowing what his father was talking about. "They have been in demand to put up a resort and Casino in both Macau and Las Vegas, they have also managed to build hotels in New York and London, aside from Japan of course." Yahiro just continued to listen, not liking the flow of this conversation since his Tae had mentioned the word **marry **in one of her sentences._

_"The head of the franchise, Kuruno-san, is interested in a merger," Well then why not just merge? Yahiro thought. Why still with this arranged marriage? "But he would like to have his daughter engaged to you in return. I find no problem with this, so we have agreed." Suddenly a file was tossed in his direction, Yahiro caught it out of impulse._

_"Her name is Kuruno Mirai, Yahiro." Tae said, making Yahiro gulped. His mother had said his actual name, that was never a good sign. It was a sign that she was serious and planning to go on and approve of this. "She's a lovely young woman, I think you'll enjoy her company quite well." Of course you would think that! You don't know your own son she-demon! Yahiro wanted to shout, but of course he couldn't._

_"But I have a girlfriend." Yahiro suddenly found himself saying, eyes widening slightly at his boldness._

_"Is she beneficial to the company?" Agito suddenly asked, Yahiro shaking his head and about to respond when his father beat him to it. "Is her last name worth anything in the world of finance?" Again Yahiro shook his head, but he tried to get in a word. His father just would not allow it. "Then break her heart and leave her. While you live under this roof and are my heir then you have to do as your mother and I say. Dismissed." No, this was impossible. He couldn't accept this!_

_"I love her," Yahiro suddenly whispered, shocking his parents. He was still there, didn't they dismiss him? What was the meaning of this. "Mother, Father, I love my girlfriend." He continued, for the first time in his life fighting for something that he really wanted. "You can't expect me to leave her for someone that I don't even know!" And that was where Yahiro was wrong._

_"Listen to me," Agito said, his voice low, dangerous even. "When you were born, you weren't meant to live life as you wanted. You live according to this company's rules, and if you refuse to follow then I will disown you immediately and give all of this to your brother. Rest assured that I will ruin your girlfriend's life, however." Yahiro's eyes widened. "You don't own your life, and yes I expect you to leave her. You used to tell me you would do anything for the company and now you won't even leave a girl?"_

_Yahiro shut his mouth as his father turned to look back at his current business venture. All of the time he spent with Megumi, all his feelings, yes, Yahiro seemed to have forgotten that he was a Saiga, and as a Saiga he had to live up to standards higher than his own. _

_He deluded himself to think that everything was going to be okay now, that everything would work out for the best. How wrong was he? Now his perfect world filled with happiness was shattered, and he couldn't even do anything to cover up the cracks. Each touch made it crack more, each attempt to return a piece would cause another to fall. His happiness was never meant to exist, his heart was never meant to love._

_Exiting the room, Yahiro felt tears of sadness escape his eyes for the first time in so long. How was he supposed to hurt the one girl he never wanted to? How was he supposed to leave her like nothing when she was everything? Walking the distance back to his room, Yahiro chose to forget for the mean time. He would enjoy the thought that maybe he parents would change their minds. That maybe they loved him enough to care about his feelings._

_Of course he knew it was impossible, but what else could he do?_

* * *

A lost hiker, an intern in at a place called KPMG Financial Services Firm, and results from the popular Facebook all greeted Chitose as he typed in the name of the person he was 'googling'. How is it that this woman managed to disappear from the face of the Earth without leaving a single trace of her to be found online?

With a popular mother and father, a popular brother as well, one would expect Yamamoto Megumi to actually have some information or data located within the vast area of the internet. Chitose has been clicking next after next in search of some information about what she has been upped to since she disappeared from Japan, but aside from the school registry and alumni site, there was absolutely nothing about Megumi.

"Damnit," The younger Saiga whispered, clicking the next button once again. For four years she was gone, and for four years Chitose has not thought about her returning and being happy within the arms of his older brother. Grandmother, as he once called her, was the woman who everyone once knew and who everyone once talked with. He wasn't quite sure about the Special A members and their contact with her, but Yahiro had not spoken her name in the past four years either.

He was hiding the pain, sure, but now Chitose wondered if this party was a ploy for them to get back together. Why was her arrival mentioned in every invitation aside from Yahiro's? Why the secrecy? Did they want it to be a surprise or did they want him to stay away from her? Chitose was pretty sure it was the latter.

"Seven people named Yamamoto Megumi in the United States…?" After getting a hold of that article, Chitose pushed down the screen of his laptop and gave up. Obviously there was nothing about her he could read about. Laying his head on his desk, Chitose thought back to those times when his brother was truly happy. He used to smile and joke and have fun with his twisted games, but now all he did was act like some tyrant able to live up to the likes of Uther Pendragon from the Arthurian legends. Snapping at people when not being talked to, and the stupid fiancé who even Chitose hated was not helping the situation at all!

_…For my sister, nephew, and niece namely Yamamoto Megumi, Yamamoto Hayato, and Yamamoto Mayumi_

Those words flashed in Chitose's mind like a never ending train, especially the words nephew and niece. He wondered who fathered his grandmother's children. He wondered why the man was not coming home with her, and the younger pink haired boy also wondered why this Mayumi and Hayato did not take the last name of their father. Was his grandmother even married? All good questions, no good answers.

"Will you leave me alone?!" Chitose did wonder where the noise went. It was way too quiet within the Saiga mansion, and though Chitose was thankful for the peace, he also knew that it would start up again. Turns out it was sooner than he had thought. What a shame. "I am busy and have no time for your nonsense!" That was the deep and pissed voice of his older brother. It didn't take a genius to know who he was talking to. He only was ever hostile to one human being. Yahiro blamed her for ruining his life, and somehow, Chitose didn't blame him.

"Nonsense?!" And of course the she-demon answered back. She was never going to win against Yahiro, and she should know by now that her position in the household was only due to some engagement no one wanted aside from her, her parents, and the Saiga parents. "Not taking your fiancé to a party filled with business partners and friends is not nonsense Saiga Yahiro!" _Oh will you just shut up? _Chitose thought to himself, reaching towards his drawer and looking for the pair of earplugs he kept for these occasions. "It's disrespectful to me! You are acting as if you are ashamed of me!" _Probably cause he is_. Chitose retorted in his brain, sighing as he found the soft orange pair of plugs in his desk drawer.

"Kuruno—"

"Will you call me Mirai already?!" That argument was already getting old, and Chitose knew it. Yahiro right out refused to call her Mirai unless it was in front of family. Chitose referred to her as Kuruno as well, the woman hating it as well. That was probably Chitose insisted on calling her that to begin with. When the cushion like objects were already stuffed in Chitose's ear, the younger Saiga sighed once again. Peace and quiet was hard to come by in this house. Artificial and self made comfort was the only way to go.

What would have Yahiro been like had he continued to be with Megumi? Would there be constant shouting in the house? Would there be nothing but smiles and happiness? Would Yahiro be married by now with his own family? Somehow, the thought of pink haired, brown eyes little children running around and calling him "Uncle Chitose" made the eighteen year old smile fondly. Yes, he believed that had his brother remained with his grandmother, a happy life would have been the present, not this wench of a woman.

There would have been a beautiful wedding with everyone invited, there would be cake, dancing, and smiles all around. That was what Chitose imagined would have happened if Megumi had stayed. With Mirai, it was all fighting, shouting, cutthroat bitching. There was no smiling, no happiness, no love. They weren't even married yet and they've been engaged for four bloody years! The press was already publishing articles on their fake love affair, but no one from the Kuruno or Saiga group spoke a word of it. Yahiro chose to ignore it, Mirai often spoke of how they should finally be wed and put a stop to the articles. Chitose never said his piece on it, because he knew that he wouldn't be saying anything his brother didn't already know.

Suddenly, Chitose heard a loud slam from behind him (through the earplugs no less) that made him jump and turn immediately. He watched as his older brother locked his bedroom door and glared at the woman who was probably shouting from the other side. Chitose wondered if his brother was there for a reason other than to avoid his witch of a fiancé. "SAIGA YAHIRO!" The irritated shout greeted Chitose as he removed his earplugs, and he watched as Yahiro did nothing but wait for her to go away.

A few more minutes and the clicking of her seven inch heels were heard to be leaving the hallway.

"Are those wedding bells I hear?" Yahiro glared at his younger brother as the latter just smirked in return. "Yes, you two will seriously make a good couple." Chitose continued. "I'll wait with the divorce papers at the end of the aisle." Somehow, that actually managed to draw a small twitch on the side of Yahiro's face. That was the closest he got to a smile now, so Chitose felt elated that he managed to have such an effect on his precious older brother.

"Maybe half-way down the aisle would suffice." Chitose chuckled at that one and shook his head. His big brother really had no plans of taking it as far as marriage. He would have a fiancé for the rest of his life that he had no intention of ever befriending let alone marry! "In fact, just wait for us by the door." Chitose just continued to chuckle as his brother took a seat on his bed.

"Just leave her already." Chitose advised, Yahiro merely rolling his eyes. This conversation, as well, has become somewhat of a routine between the two brothers. "It's not like the company's going to suffer such a bad loss because you called off an engagement that even the paparazzo know will never work." It was the same speech and the same words. Chitose knew Yahiro agreed with all he said, but there was one (or rather two) hurdle that they had to get over before actually succeeding. The name? Mom and Dad.

"They won't allow it Chitose," Yahiro let out, falling back on the bed and looking up at the canopy. How he wished he could just stare into nothingness and live in his dreams. "They don't care about marriage, but Kuruno and I being engaged still puts money in their hands." The routine answer from Yahiro, and usually, Chitose would just agree and shut his trap. He would then try to distract Yahiro by saying something about school or asking about work. That didn't happen now though. This was one of those rare occasions when Chitose finally decided he has had enough and finally spoke out his innermost thoughts.

"But you're miserable." The words escaped Chitose's mouth unsurely. There was a quiver of fear that his brother might snap at him, maybe even deny him, but he continued speaking none the less, gaining confidence with each word he uttered. "You hate Miss Kuruno, you hate your life right now, you want to find her and bring her back, but you're so afraid of mom and dad that you—"

"I know." Yahiro spoke out, interrupting his younger brother's rant. "You're right." Why was he so calm? Chitose wanted to ask. "But there's no point in trying to do the impossible." This person in front of him, this wasn't his brother anymore. His brother never said the word impossible. That was not in his vocabulary. There were only the things that were attainable and unattainable. "Besides," Yahiro continued. "She's never going to take me back no matter how try I hard to get her."

Poppy cock, that was what Chitose thought he was hearing. "If she loved you she would listen." Chitose was a believer that Megumi would forgive Yahiro for all the things he has done. She waited so long for him, she would take him back. "I bet she still loves you to this day." He felt like he was lying, knowing that she had children now. Then again, for all he knew, they were accidents due to her intoxicating herself — he stopped the thought right there. He honestly did not believe that Megumi was the type of person to do such a thing.

"Maybe," Yahiro spoke out. "but she won't take me back. There are limits to the amount of pain a person can take." That was when Chitose wondered what really happened when they broke up. He was never told the true story, but he was curious if his brother really did manage to hurt Megumi so. "I broke her, I know it…" Yahiro whispered, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door.

Chitose watched as he twisted the doorknob and exited without much as an "I'll be off". The sight of his brother's back was saddening as he realized that for the first time his brother may have missed something about himself. Yes, maybe, he had broken her. Chitose was sure, however, that when he finally did…he broke himself as well.

* * *

"Mommy!" Hayato called out excitedly, pointing outside the window with a big smile plastered across his face. "Look at all the clouds!" Mayumi, hearing the word 'cloud', leaned over her brother and looked out of the window as well. They were probably a good thirty minutes from landing in Japan, and this was probably the hundredth time that either Hayato or Mayumi had pointed out some sort of cloud.

"What does it look like this time?" Megumi asked, looking out the window the best that she could. With two pale pink haired kids were covering a small rectangular viewing box, it was hard to get a pretty good look. Truly, the mother never complained about the numerous times they had pointed out a cloud that looked like 'Winnie the Pooh', 'Spongebob', or even 'Mokona' from 'Tsubasa Chronicles'. She was proud that her children had such a vast imagination, and she did not want to actually admit that all she saw was a white blob.

"I see it too, I see it too!" Mayumi began to chant, earning stares from the people behind them. They smiled at the family of three and shook their heads as Megumi tried to sit Mayumi back down. Such hyperactive children at the age of four. "It looks like Charlie!" Now, Megumi was slightly confused. Who was this Charlie? A cartoon character perhaps? "Right Hayato?" The older twin nodded his head at his sister in agreement.

"Charlie?" Megumi asked, raising a brow at her precious children.

"Yeah!" Both children answered excitedly, holding hands as they began to look at other clouds. Obviously they did not get the confusion in Megumi's voice, but Hayato turned and smiled at his dear mother. "He's a guinea pig from a YouTube show we like!" At the word 'YouTube' Megumi sternly looked at both children and took hold of their shoulders. They know she disapproved of watching those shows.

"What did I tell you about inappropriate videos?" Megumi asked, both children gulping as Mayumi glared at Hayato. Now they were busted and were surely to lose their internet privileges. "I don't like you watching those shows, they aren't for your age yet." The mother continued, Hayato and Mayumi obviously about to protest.

"But they're funny!" Cried Hayato.

"They sensor the bad words!" Said Mayumi.

"I don't care that they sensor it out or if they're funny." Megumi concluded, putting her foot down. She was rarely strict with her bundles of joy, but when it came to their innocence and their vocabulary, Megumi kept a stern watch. "Not for your age is not for your age, that's final." She was already allowing them to watch rather violent cartoons, she didn't need them saying words like 'shit' or 'ass' or worst of all 'fuck' in front of other people.

"Yes Mommy," Both children answered, deflating as they went back to their cloud watching. They weren't mad with their mother, but they were still a bit sad that they wouldn't be able to watch funny stuff on YouTube again. There would be no more Charlie or Lambchop! Hayato just knew that his sister blamed him for that, but they were both growing guilty of hiding it from their mother anyway. It was kind of refreshing for them both to have that off their shoulders. "But can we still use the internet?" Mayumi's question suddenly came.

"Hmm…" Megumi teased, both her children's eyes growing wide with anticipation. They just looked absolutely adorable to her. "Okay, but you have to promise Mommy that no more YouTube videos." Hayato and Mayumi both smiled and nodded as they pinky promised with their mother. Childish, but effective.

"We will be arriving in Tokyo within ten minutes," The flight attendant's voice suddenly rang out, the seatbelt sign suddenly flashing with light. "Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing."

"You heard the lady." Megumi said, Hayato and Mayumi sitting down properly as Megumi fastened their seatbelts for them. Though both her children enjoyed the dropping feeling the airplane gave when lifting off and landing once again, Megumi would admit she was not a fan. She did not like the feeling of her stomach being left up in the air, and that would explain her dislike of roller coasters as well (though she often didn't ride them for the reason that she did not want to scream and waste her voice).

To say that Hayato and Mayumi were excited for their trip to Japan was an understatement. At the airport in England, they both couldn't practically contain their excitement. They were fidgety and acting as if they had just consumed bucket loads of sugary sweets! They kept asking questions non-stop like: "Will we live with Uncle Jun?", "Will Aunt Sakura pick as up?", "Will all your friends be there", and of course the most popular "Will we play with Ria?!" Basically, the plane ride was pretty hectic.

Megumi tried to get them to sleep during the day so that when they arrived in Japan the next day, they wouldn't be so tired from the jet lag. It was a pretty hard task to settle them down when they were so excited, but it managed to get done due to the help of music and a rather soft lullaby from mother dear. Now, though, that they were waiting for their luggage in the baggage counters (they have of course been to immigration and confirmed they were returning citizens) Megumi couldn't do anything but watch Mayumi and Hayato spin in circles.

"We're in Japan! We're in Japan!" They chanted, hands joined as they spun around. Megumi couldn't help but chuckle at their childish behavior as she kept a look out for their luggage. She had packed one for each of them, and was happy to have kept everything within the weight limit. She was pretty known for packing even things not needed, but the thought that she was going home to Japan with their mansion and to her brother comforted her. She needn't worry, for everything would be there. They probably didn't have to pack anything at all, but still.

"Oh, there's Hayato's!" Megumi called out, spotting the last bag that they have been waiting for. The sound of his name made Hayato stop from his spinning with Mayumi, and spotting that all bags were already standing beside their mother made him all the more excited.

"Mayumi! Mayumi! Where should we go first?!" Hayato asked in excitement. "Should we ride the bullet train? Should we visit Tokyo Tower? Should we go visit Uncle Ryuu and Auntie Finn to play with Ria?" Mayumi just nodded with each question, showing she as well wanted to do all of those things. Megumi laughed again as her children got ahead of themselves, taking out her whiteboard from her suitcase.

**"Alright, come on you two." **Megumi wrote, tapping both her children's shoulders and allowing them to read her words. **"Uncle Jun and Aunt Sakura might be waiting!" **At the name of Jun and Sakura, Mayumi and Hayato took their suitcase and ran towards the arrival area, leaving their mother to eat their dust. Megumi, again, just laughed at her children and chased after them. There was no point in hiding her excitement as well. Four years and she was finally home, it was good to be back.

Reaching the glass doors of the airport, Megumi spotted Mayumi and Hayato standing there and looking towards the signs that people were holding. They were probably looking for the Yamamoto name, and Megumi frowned as she realized that Jun and Sakura were yet to arrive. Have they forgotten? Have they gotten the time wrong? They're flight was not delayed, but yet her brother and her soon-to-be sister-in-law seemed to be running rather late. "Where's Uncle Jun?" Mayumi asked, impatiently. A trait she sadly got from her father.

"Where's Aunt Sakura?" Hayato also asked, and Megumi merely shrugged her shoulders as she took out her phone. She considered calling Jun, but she was still to get her phone fixed for it to operate in Japan once again. It would be very expensive to call her brother now, and she would most likely get billed two to five pounds when she got back to England. **"Let's just wait."** Megumi wrote, and the kids pouted and crossed their arms. They were not very patient children. A rather bad trait.

"Megumi-chan!" The voice made Megumi snap her head up and look towards the far left of the waiting area. Her face lit up as she spotted a face that looked exactly like hers. Jun was waving his arms with Sakura beside him, and she had to admit that he (and her) did not change at all.

"UNCLE JUN!" Both children dragged their bags as they ran towards Jun. The Yamamoto turned his head towards his nephew and niece as he smiled and bent down to get ready with their hug attack. Megumi followed, hugging Sakura as her twins pushed Jun to the rather dirty floor of the airport. "Uncle Jun, I missed you!" Mayumi said, attacking his cheek with kisses as Hayato just hugged his uncle and nodded in agreement with his sister.

"No love for Aunt Sakura?" The pink haired woman now asked, pouting as she pretended to cry into Megumi's shoulder. "Megumi, we've been forgotten!" She continued on, the younger twins giggling as they allowed Jun to stand up and moved towards Sakura. The Ushikubo noticed this, of course, but pretended not to as she continued on in her sobbing. "Just because I'm not blood related!" She said, and Mayumi and Hayato found it hard to suppress their laughter as they played along.

Mayumi tugged at Sakura's dress and smiled up at her, extending her arms as Sakura picked her up and hugged her tightly. "We missed you too Aunt Sakura!" Hayato exclaimed, hugging her waist as Mayumi as lifted into the woman's arms. Megumi then moved towards Jun and hugged her own brother.

"I missed you Megumi-chan." Jun said, kissing his sister's cheek as they parted.

"I missed you too Jun-kun." Megumi answered, smiling widely.

The famous Yamamoto Twins turned their gaze back to the twins and Sakura, and Megumi could not help but tease as she began to write on her white board. **"I just know she'll be wanting her own when you both finally tie the knot."**Jun blushed as he read his sister's words, not admitting that the idea of his own twins sounding like a very good plan at the moment. **"Hurry up Jun! I want my own nephew and niece!" **Jun turned redder as Megumi laughed behind her hand.

"Megumi-chan, I'm have to propose to her first." Jun whispered, and suddenly the conversation on the phone drifted through Megumi's mind. Of course, the proposal. How could she forget?! Not only was she actually back home, but she actually would be seeing someone she wished she never had to again! "Megumi-chan?" Jun questioned, seeing her suddenly tense up. Had he said something wrong?

Shaking her head, Megumi wrote on her white board once again. **"It was nothing, just thinking."** Megumi smiled a small smile at her suspecting brother, and she was thankful when her children had suddenly called out to her and her brother. Saved by the cries of excited children, that was a new one.

"Hurry!" Mayumi called out, sakura already leading both the twins towards the car. "I want to see so much!" Hayato concluded, Megumi and Jun sighing as they followed. Indeed, this was going to be an extremely busy month. Sightseeing, vacations, maybe even trips to private islands when the SA members got involved. They just knew that this would somewhat bring them back to their childhood, just by seeing all their friends once again.

Following after the three of them, Megumi couldn't help but feel conflicting emotions inside of her. She was happy to be back home, to be with her family, to see all of her friends, but she was also scared…so scared that things could go wrong at the engagement party tomorrow. Yahiro was not a person she was ready to face, and she actually hoped that the time to do so would never come.

* * *

The café they were in was quiet, just how Akira liked it. Soft music was playing from the background, Akira noticed it as 'A River Flows In You' by Yurima. A song filled with heartbreak, pain, suffering, loneliness. The only time she'd ever heard that song played live was by Jun on his violin. She remembered vaguely the eighteenth birthday party of the Yamamoto Twins. Megumi had sung, and two hours later Jun had played this song. Women were moved to tears by the music that came from his violin, and Akira hated to admit that she one of those said women.

"Hey," Tadashi said, facing his wife with a mouth full of food. "Thish shong ish famiriar" He continued on, mouth still stuffed with the waffles he ordered with his tea. Akira was a bit pissed at the lack of manners, but let it go. She has been in such a good mood with Megumi arriving that not even her nuisance of a husband was going to spoil it for her. One more day and she would see her sweet and precious Megumi once again.

"Jun played it on he and Megumi's eighteenth birthday." Akira filled in for Tadashi, the brunette in front of her nodding his head in agreement. Tadashi may have grown in age, height, and probably matured just a little bit, but he still had the tendency to blurt out every observation and thought he had not thinking of the consequences that would follow. Some might think that respectable, others would think it plain stupid.

"Didn't you cry when he played this song?" A strong kick came from Akira as a rather loud yelp escaped Tadashi's mouth. The few people in the café turned towards the two, but Akira merely sipped her tea as Tadashi clutched his leg. Man did his wife know how to throw a punch (well kick rather).

"I was not crying," Akira explained, putting down her cup of Earl Grey. "I had something in my eye and he just happened to be playing that song, understand me Tadashi?" She continued on. Though at her youth she would have openly kicked him half-way across Japan due to the comment, Akira has learned that sometimes her silent anger was more menacing and more terrifying.

"That must have been some weird thing." Tadashi continued on, not dropping the subject at all. "You're tears were spilling like waterfalls and—" Another kick, another yelp, and again people stared as Akira sipped her tea calmly and Tadashi clutched his leg. Some suspected that the guy must have insulted the girl and just rolled their eyes. Battered husband would be a good word to describe Tadashi. Battered, but not abused. He just had to bend to the whim of the woman he married two years ago.

"I. Was. Not. Crying." Was all Akira answered back.

Looking out of the café window, Akira saw cars pass by. She wondered if she would be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Megumi if she waited patiently. This café was on the way towards the Yamamoto Mansion, was it possible? Not only did she want to see Megumi, but she wanted to see the two other precious angels as well. Mayumi and Hayato held a piece of Akira's heart as well, though she admitted to planning to kill their father on more than one occasion. Could you blame her? After all he did?

"Just because you keep staring, doesn't mean they'll pop out of nowhere." Turning to Tadashi once again, Akira merely smiled. She knew that, of course, still that did not mean she couldn't hope. "We should be heading home soon Akira, you have to meet up with Hikari remember?" Oh, yeah, did seem to forget that she was meeting her best friend. All this news of Megumi arriving was taking a toll of them, even Tadashi though he didn't show it much.

"How do you think Sakura's going to react when Jun pops the question?" Akira asked, Tadashi asking for the bill as he was tempted to lick his plate clean. Like mentioned, he did mature…well, in public at least. He still, very much, cleaned the plates at home with his tongue when Akira cooked. "Do you think she'll faint?" Akira joked, laughing at the thought of Sakura falling onto Jun in shock.

"She won't punch Jun and tell him this better not be some joke, that's for sure." Tadashi answered, smirking as Akira blushed and glared at him. How did he expect her to react? To melt and turn into putty? He might as well know that there was no joking with her and that if he was she was dumping his sorry ass on the pavement. Akira was not your typical and normal girl. You should never expect her to react like one.

"Well—"

"Ah! Hayato look!" The voice made Tadashi and Akira freeze as they turned towards the counter. "It's Aunt Akira!" Both Karinos were surprised as the pale pink haired twins stared at them with wide brown eyes. Their eyes showed delight as they walked towards them, a maid following behind them. Were they here alone? Akira found herself looking for Megumi, though her friend was nowhere to be found.

"Look at you two!" Tadashi exclaimed, smiling widely as a hug was given to him by each child. "You've gotten taller, I swore that you weren't anywhere close my head the last time I saw you!" He continued, the twins giggling as Akira smiled at them from where she sat. Tadashi really was silly, he was so good with children due to probably having the same mental age as them. He also had quite the stories to tell due to his adventures.

"That's because you're sitting down Uncle Tadashi!" Hayato pointed out, Tadashi feigning shock as twins laughed in front of him. "Aunt Akira should divorce you and just marry me!" The young Yamamoto boy then said, just wanting to tease as he suddenly climbed and sat on Akira's lap. "Cause I'm not silly and I'm serious!" He couldn't help the laughs that escaped him, and Akira laughed as she hugged her little nephew.

"It's okay Uncle Tadashi." Mayumi said, patting her uncle's arm. "You have me."

Tadashi smiled as he picked up Mayumi and placed her on his lap, the maid buying the sweets that they cakes that they seemed to have been ordered to get. "So where's your mom?" Akira asked, pinching Hayato's cheek as Tadashi tickled Mayumi. "I didn't even know you guys were already in the country!" She continued on. Seems like staring out the window did grant little miracles.

"Mommy is at home with Uncle Jun and Aunt Sakura!" The twins answered in unison. "She was tired, but she wanted to eat strawberry cake! We asked if we could come, so Uncle Jun asked one of the maids to take us to the nearest cake shop and buy a cake for mommy!" Hayato explained. "She said she missed the cakes of Japan, but she couldn't call Aunt Akira over just to make her a cake." Mayumi added, Akira's eyes widening.

"What do you mean? If she wants cake then she should just ask me!" Mayumi shook her head from Tadashi's lap across the table. Hayato did the same as he sat on Akira's lap.

"Mommy said that Aunt Akira could be busy." Mayumi said. "And she said that she would ask you make her a cake when she visits you! Also, Uncle Jun says that she's a surprise for everyone tomorrow!" Tadashi laughed at Hayato's words and shook his head. Those twins really.

"That girl really." Akira muttered softly, suddenly remembering something. "Oh! Tadashi, take this!" She tossed her purse over to her husband and ushered Mayumi to sit on her lap too. The girl obliged of course as Tadashi caught the purse and took the camera from inside. "Look like Aunt Akira wants a picture." Tadashi stated, fixing the settings after turning the digital camera on.

The maid was already waiting behind them, so with a quick 'cheese' from the two kids and a click of the camera, the twins stood up. "We'll see you tomorrow!" They both recited. "We'll tell Mama about Aunt Akira wanting to make her cake." They continued, waving as they walked back to the maid and exited the café.

"So…" Akira began, finally placing money within the booklet and looking at Tadashi. "What was it about staring out of windows you were saying?" Tadashi just rolled his eyes as he lead his wife out of the café and back home.

* * *

It was her first night back in Japan, and Megumi was just about to go over to Mayumi and Hayato's room when someone knocked on her door. She wondered who it would be, but opened the door none the less. Not so shocking to say, it was Jun was stood on the other side of the door. "Can we talk?" Jun asked, Megumi nodding as she allowed her younger brother to enter her room. It's not as if she would decline him after all, in fact, why did he even have to ask permission? Megumi already had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going to lead.

**"Is something wrong?"** Megumi wrote, turning the board towards her brother as they sat face to face on her bed. Sitting Indian style on either of the twins' bed was how they always used to talk seriously with one another. It was like that when Jun had talked to Megumi about falling for Sakura, it was like that when Megumi had told Jun about Yahiro. The only serious conversation not shared in the safety of a bedroom was when she was pregnant. That was held in the bathroom as Megumi was panicking.

"No, no" Jun answered, shaking his head and biting his lower lip. His voice says one thing his actions say another. They always did say that actions speak louder than words, so obviously he was verbally lying to her. "It's just that," He began, Megumi just waiting. "Are you mad at me?"

**"Why would I be mad at you?!" **Megumi's face showed honest shock. Why would Jun think such a thought? She could never be mad at him! Not even when they had disagreements! Megumi loved her little brother so much that she could never stay mad at him. He and her were two parts of one half, and though Ryuu was special to the two of them, he would never be able to replace what the other was to another. **"Jun-kun?" **Megumi persisted, seeing as Jun was not answering her previous question.

"It's just that…" Jun's voice trailed off, really unsure of what to say. How could he voice out his thoughts properly? He was afraid of reminding her about the past, but he also wanted to know that she held no ill will against him for making her fly all the way back here. He knew what this place meant to Megumi, all the terrible memories and feelings that she experienced within these walls. "…Yahiro."

Eyes widening, Megumi stared at her brother. She understood what he was trying to say, understood that he was scared that she hated him for making her pack up and come here and face everything just for his selfish reasons. It wasn't true, of course. Megumi did not hate him nor was she mad at him. The sound of his name as it left his mouth, however, shocked her. Still his name had such a hold on her? Why? She was supposed to hate him, despise him, get over him, yet here she was, heart skipping beats just at the mere mention of his name.

"Megumi-chan?"

**"I'm not about that Jun-kun." **Megumi wrote down, her handwriting shaky. **"Why would I be mad? You're proposing to her and making an effort!"** She continued on. **"I'm proud of you!" **Somehow, those words made Jun feel all the more guilty. Again she was thinking about him over herself. Why was his sister so selfless? No decent man deserved her affections, not even her own brother felt worthy enough for her to care about.

"But," Jun began to answer. "You don't want to be here. I forced you and I made plans without even consulting you!" He continued, Megumi beginning to write her answer. "I told everyone you would be here without even thinking you would refuse! I didn't think about your feelings at all! I was so selfish and I abused your love for me and—" Megumi raised her board, but Jun didn't pay any notice of it and continued on with his rant. "—Megumi-chan, I should have thought that this would hurt you too! I'm so sorry, maybe you should just go back to England after the party? You don't have to stay the month if you don't want too—"

"JUN!" The younger Yamamoto twin silenced as his sister's voice echoed through the room, a small crack forming on the glass window. Her voice was still dangerous when she wanted it to be.

"I'm not angry about anything Jun." Megumi began, her voice lowering. "You're not selfish just because you want to be happy with Sakura. In fact, it would have been who was selfish if I wasn't willing to help you with this plan of yours." Jun was about to protest, but Megumi had beaten him to it. "Look," She began. "I'm happy to be here, and obviously Mayumi and Hayato are too. You have nothing to worry about."

"But—"

"No buts, Jun." Now was when she really put force into her voice. "I don't hate you and that's that. All you have to worry about right now is if Sakura is going to say yes." A warm smile made it across Megumi's face as she stood and offered her hand to her brother. "Now come on, let' say good night to the kids."

Releasing his own smile, Jun took his sister's offered hand as they made their way out of her room. "You're too nice Megumi-chan." He said. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." Her brother was really sweet as Megumi punched his arm lightly and chuckled.

"Not so nice now am I?" She teased, dashing towards her children's room as Jun chased her. "I've gotten better at sports Jun-kun~" Megumi teased. "Won't be so easy to catch me now!" Jun just laughed as he quickened his pace to catch his sister before she made it to Mayumi and Hayato's room. Of course he caught her, and of course they both put the twins to sleep. Jun felt a big boulder lift off of his shoulder when he went to bed that night.

_All you have to worry about right now is if Sakura is going to say yes._

Tomorrow night he would know the answer to that particular question, and with all the effort he put and what he made Megumi go through with coming home…he really did wish she would say yes.

* * *

**Well here it is! It took ten days to finish but it's out! Okay, technically it took two days to finish, but I was busy! I turned sixteen last August 25 though, so I'm in a pretty good mood! I managed to update today and that brings my mood up higher! Hope you all liked this chapter, though I feel it was a bit rushed! Megumi is back in Japan though, so let's see how the story develops now. Will she meet Yahiro at the party? Will Sakura say yes to Jun's proposal? Will Akira make Megumi a cake? Let's wait till the next chapter to find out! Hopefully it won't take as long, but I do have other things to worry about and other stories to update on not just this site! **

**So the readers of this story have grown to 220! I feel flattered, but I wish you would all give me a review more. Motivation is essential for writing, for me it's your thoughts and opinions I'm after. I want to know how you feel about the pacing of the story, the plot, the characters and all of that! So I'm not forcing you or anything, but reviews would be much appreciated!**

**So now to address some reviewers and thank some readers!**

**Vicky Sheldon:**** Thank you so much! I feel flattered that you think I am a good writer! I hope that I don't disappoint with this chapter or any future chapters to come! I also hope you find this chapter a tad bit happier! Sadness is a big part of this story, so I try my best to put tidbits of comedy in there every now and then! Thank you so much for reviewing! I feel ever so honored!**

**Fangirlroxx:**** Thank you for loving the story so far! It hasn't progressed much yet, but I feel glad to know that you are enjoying yourself while you read it! Also, thank you for saying I'm a good author, words cannot express my happiness at seeing those words.**

**abi8in:**** Thank You so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you are liking the story progression so far! I'll try to update as soon as I can so that I can answer your curiosity and of the readers as well! You're sweet, thank you for wishing me the best! I shall try my hardest! The twins are adorable I know! In my imagination, Yahiro and Megumi end up together and have children! Haha.**

**A big, big, big thank you to Alone-but-happy for following the story! I appreciate it that you are reading and I hope that you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it! **

**Another big, big, big thank you to allimacaiasi for adding this story to your favourites! I hope you enjoy reading further into Megumi and Yahiro's story! I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**Also, I apologise for any grammatical errors that you may find. I don't have a BETA and only proofread my own work. Feel free to point them out to me and I will edit it when I have the time. Thank You!**

**~*..*~*..*~Reignstein~*..*~*..*~**


End file.
